Only Time Will Tell
by Yaoi-Nation
Summary: Emi knew she wasn't normal. She knew something had to be wrong with her. Her attempts for a better life were futile and always landed her right back to the same position as before. Hopeless. Lonely. Depressed. And sometimes even drunk.. What could an evil android hellbent on genocide possibly see so intriguing in her? CellxOC [remake of ITAL]
1. Announcements-Future Plans

**ANNOUNCEMENT/FUTURE PLANS**

Hellllooooo there lovelies!

It's me, gracious author of this book. It's been like what, almost two whole years? Wow..that's a long frickin time.. So you're probably wondering.. _"the hell are you doing back on this side of town?"_ And it's actually way more complicated than you think. First off, I would like to thank all of my fellow supporters. You've been here since this all began and I am so grateful to know that you're still here today. A few weeks ago I got a review from our good ol neighborhood "Disgruntled" **[it's in the second book.]** and I just couldn't help but spoil the surprise.. As we know, ITAL isn't a very good book. **[yes I said it DISGRUNTLED.]** annnnnd I know this. I honestly do. If you cringe EVERY time you re-read your own book, THAT'S A PROBLEM.

And it's not a simple "ah grammatical error" cringe, **it's the whole writing.** This whole story was pure shit. Now a lot of you guys don't mind or see my writing pretty well, and I appreciate the positivity. But I've seen and challenged myself way too many times for this to be "my work". I've worked hard and put so much effort to better myself in writing, and I love the result. I won't go into great detail because you're going to see soon of course. **[but if you've read Yogen _*cough*_ read it _*cough*_ you'll have definitely seen a difference.]**

See what soon you're most likely wondering?

 **I plan on rewriting ITAL.** No editing, no changing little things; **change to the whole story.**

⁃New title.

⁃New characters.

⁃New plot.

⁃New writing style/format.

⁃Longer chapters.

⁃Better quality.

Kiyomi Yang whom? I think that bitch left three pages ago.. hehe. All jokes aside, this book needs some serious starting over. Not just to make me feel better in life, but for "disgruntled" to turn to "gruntled". YES, I'm going to make it my _ninja way_ to please your ass. Most of your _criticism_ was sorta needed. Kiyomi was definitely a mary-sue and my writing itself wasn't working with how I planned for things to go. I had a good concept, it just wasn't executed correctly. And for that, I thank you. Yes; you were a dick and literally the only person reviewing negatively, but it just pushed me to finish the book and here it is again pushing me to clean up the shitty mess I left.

 **The only thing I still don't understand is how ITAL is like "My Immortal"...**

But to wrap things up I would again, like to thank all of my supporters. I even want to thank those who have favorite and followed this story recently because now you get an even BETTER story and other.. _surprises_. Hopefully I can move on from this story and live in peace.. ALSO ALSO ALSOOOO. _I will absolutely be completing this trilogy, just keep that in mind._ Oh and uh..you're only getting the Prologue. :) don't boo me through the screen! I only have 10 chapters prewritten and I'd like to finish the whole book before posting it all.. Think of this as your Christmas gift! and yes, ITATF will also be coming down. I absolutely refuse to leave these tragedies up any second LONGER. This is NOT my writing people. The WORLD SHALL SEE SOON!

If there are any questions or clarification you need, review or PM me and I will gladly answer you. I feel excited because you guys are really going to love this rewritten version.

 **much love,,**


	2. Preview

**Preview**

 _"I think I love you.. just a little too much."_

 _"And I think I never did at all."_

 **-Once in a while you'll meet someone who makes it so easy to be yourself that you'll start wonder why you ever pretend to be anything else.-**

Emi knew she wasn't normal. She knew something had to be wrong with her. Her attempts for a better life were futile and landed her right back to the same position as before. _Hopeless_. Lonely. **Depressed**. And sometimes even drunk.. What could an evil android hellbent on genocide possibly see so intriguing in her? **Only time will tell** this story...


	3. Prologue

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 **Outside the weather is fine, the clouds have come apart**

 **Yet I've no desire to let the sun inside my darkened heart**

 **This soulless and pathetic world** **is slowly killing me**

 **I have got to break free..**

 _Lightning flashed across the dark sky. The clouds decided to drop heavy rain water and sleet just to spite Emi. She curled up into a ball as another bolt of energy lightened the dark sky momentarily. It was cold, she was wet, and she was stuck outside while her parents slept in the warm house that was right up against her back. Akuhei decided that the best lesson for anyone to learn was to leave them outside to get hypothermia. Emi's body shook violently against the harsh winds that seemed to pick up to, again, **spite her.** Why didn't she just kill herself to get away from the torment? Oh right. It would've meant he won. And Emi wouldn't allow herself to lose to him. And of course her mother didn't give a damn either. She never cared as long as her "pretty face" wasn't damaged, Emi could take all the beatings in the world._

 _They both are probably up there fucking and laughing at how pitiful I look.._

 _Emi could feel the rage boiling over inside her. Years after years of trying to please that man..and all of it was just to get shit. Akuhei was for god's sake the second wealthiest man on the planet behind Dr. Briefs himself of Capsule Corp.. So why wasn't anything she did **enough**? Emi always wondered when she'd be enough. When would she stop being known as a whore for having apsiring dreams? When would she stop being used and punished like some **dog**. When oh when oh fucking **when**. Emi was tired of being apart of her screwed up family. She was tired of being known as a Kurosawa. They were all evil anyway.. No..she'd be a new Emi. Someone who wasn't associated with her horrible family. Someone who was a dancer and damn good at it! And maybe then.._

 _ **she'd be good enough.**_

* * *

"I'll be damned if I'm late Emi." Mayumi side eyes her speeding friend. "Look May, when I said we shoulda left earlier you wanna know what your response to me was?" Emi kept her fiery gaze ahead. Her morning was turning into a shit basket by the second. Mayumi sighs and repeats her statement from earlier. "There's no need to leave early because if you drive fast we'll get there sooner, blah blah.." Mayumi began texting on her phone as Emi nodded her head in agreement. "That is correct. In other words, you can't blame me for the traffic when I specifically said let's leave early." "Yeahhhh but I can blame you for driving slow." Emi stepped on the gas and ran through a traffic light. She turned corners recklessly, rarely stopped and slow downed, all to get her annoying best friend to grad school on time. "Driving slow?" Emi ran through another light and straight ahead was the University of South Beach Bay.

"Ha! Impossible.." Emi pulled to the curb and let her friend out of her car. Mayumi smiles and looks at her watch. "I'm only five minutes late. New record." Emi laughed and punched her in the arm. "Shut up and get out. I'll be here to pick you up at four!" Mayumi slams the door and earns the finger from Emi. "I told you to watch the paint." "And I told you to get me to school on time. We both can't have it our way Em! Byeee~" Emi shakes her head and makes her despondent way to work.

The worst part of her day.

Barely two minutes at her desk and she's already called into her boss's office. _Great._ Emi fixes her skirt and makes sure there weren't any wrinkles in her shirt. _Always look presentable when speaking._ She took a deep breath and walked in. "Good morning.. **Father**." Akuhei stood from his desk. "It is Kurosawa-san to you." Emi nods her head once. Akuhei slammed his fist on his coffee colored desk making Emi jump with fear. "Speak..when spoken to child." He seethed. "Y-yes Kurosawa-san.."Akuhei circles her like she was his morning prey. "I noticed you were late..again." Emi gulps and stutters her response. "Y-yes Kurosawa-san.. My best friend needed a ride to school-" Akuhei grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought Emi so close she could still smell the mint from when he brushed his teeth. "I don't care what you and that _bitch_ were doing." _Don't call her that._ Emi grunts as he mananged to pull even harder than before. "When you work for me to run my company, I except you here early before your usual early time do I make myself clear?!" _Never talk back._

Emi had no choice but to say yes to the evil man. "Good." Akuhei lets go of her hair and sits back down in his office chair. "I have some important documents I need you to run down to our sister company. After that, I want you filing some signatures and making calls for my appointments. Now, get out." Akuhei picks up his phone to dial a number. Whoever answers brings a big smile upon his face. Emi sighs and picks up the heavy box full of crap. It was making her arms ache from just standing, who knows how she would feel walking down the street! _Always do what you're told._ Emi blarely manages to get to the elevator and to the first floor. "What..is this..damn box..!" Of course the universe loved Emi and made another horrible human being in her life lift his foot out and trip her.

Emi fell face first and sent the heavy box flying out of her hands. Everybody in the room laughed as Daisuke had yet again done something to embarrass her. "Need some help? Or maybe the floor can help you? HAHA!" Daisuke continued laughing as Emi shook her head with much annoyance. She began picking up the books and different packets of paper to place them back into the box. Of all the retorts she had in mind, only one would really hurt his pride. "Need your cock sucked? Or is it too small because last I heard you didn't even know how to pleasure a woman!" Everyone fell silent then another roar of laughter erupted. Daisuke's face was crimson from the embarrassment and anger he felt towards Emi at the moment. "Oh go fuck yourself!" He shouted. "Don't think you're man to do it for me anyway Daisuke.." Emi left her co-worker dumbfounded and still quite embarrassed as she made her way down the street. And little did she know..

 **Someone was waiting for her.**

* * *

 _Hellooooo! Welcome to the beginning of_ **Only Time Will Tell.** _I do hope it was to everyone's liking_ _[yes. You disgruntled.]_ _and because I'm in a good mood.. I'll post the first chapter. ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT IS ALL YOU'LL BE GETTING **THIS YEAR**. Just to clarify, even if my GREAT friend "Disgruntled" still doesn't like my writing, I will most definitely survive. This isn't just for their approval, more of my own because I can do better. "Third time's a charm" but hey. That's life! _

_**much love,,**_


	4. One

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 ** _Cell_**

 ** _I know that I'm rich enough for pride,_**

 ** _I see a billion dollars in your eyes._**

 ** _Even if we're strangers till we die.._**

 _"You no good, waste of a life!" Emi's cheek stung after her father's crude insult. Her mother watched as her only daughter was smacked around for coming home late that night. "Do you pay bills here?" Akuhei asked. "N-no.." Akuhei back handed her into a wall. Tears ran down Emi's face as Akuhei came close. "Then why the **fuck** weren't you in this god damn house fifteen minutes ago!" "I-I-I'm s-sorry Papa.." His face turned red and contorted into the worst expression. "Don't call me that!" Akuhei raised a closed fist and brought it across Emi's cheek. He never stopped his pummeling until Emi's mother finally stepped in. "She has to go to school tomorrow. They'll question what happened to her and you don't want an investigation brought on you, right 'hon?" Akuhei took a deep breath and scowled. Of course he didn't want an investigation. Emi cowered away in a corner while her parents spoke about her condition. Who knew how her face looked. It felt painful and pretty fucked to her.._

 _"Clean yourself up. And don't you dare think about coming down for dinner." Akuhei walked off still grumbling under his breath. Emi's mother looked down at her daughter with an unreadable expression. A kind of guilt and..concern? "Emi.." "Emiko get your ass in this room now!" "C-coming dear..!" Emiko gave her daughter one last look before whispering;_

 _" **I'm sorry.** "_

 _Emi_

I put the heavy box down. Our "sister" company was about 6 blocks away. Of course Akuhei had me doing the hard work. When was he not going out of his way to make my life worse.. My minute break ended and soon I was back walking past people. I hated West City just for this reason. It was always crowded and people acted as if moving was impossible! _God I need a drink._ I sigh defeatedly. I was supposed to be living a great life back in South Beach Bay with my best friend. But of course, that didn't work out. Funny how the world turns out.. I left home to get away from the devil just to be thrown right back into his lair.

 _Stop thinking about it Em.. the less you do the less you have to worry about._

I daydream about a few new dance moves I could try later when a balding man ran into me. For the second time I was thrown to the ground with the box contents flying out of my hands. "Excuse you asshole!" The man looked as though he had seen a ghost. "R-run..! Get out of the city!" I get to my feet noticing that many people were running from the direction I was headed. "Why would I run away? What the hell is going on?!" " **He's here.** " The man took off running, leaving me even more confused than before. Who the hell was here? The screams were getting loud and soon chaos was reigning through the streets. _What the fu-_ "Help me! Please-ACK!" I watch as a man was thrown down onto his stomach. He screamed for help, reaching out to nobody in particular. Just anybody who would possibly help. One moment he was there.. the next he was a pile of clothes.

My ears rung. I could only hear my heart beating rapidly through my chest.

 **Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.**

I let out a shaky breath. The needle tip point of it's tail drew me in. The razor sharp teeth caused me to shudder. It's tall form easily towered over mine, and it's eyes were menacing and could cut through steel with one look. It smiled at it's own work of destruction. I slowly back up feeling the world catch up to me when I caught it's gaze. Soon I was apart of the crowd. Running to get the hell away. My lungs burned and my feet hurt but I wouldn't stop. I would get to the office, barricade myself in a closet, and hope the national guard could handle the monster. I turn the corner and felt that same sensation again.

 **Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.**

The Kurosawa Trust & Banking Co.

My father's biggest and most successful company..was up in roaring flames. My eyes widen in complete shock. All the workers..everybody I knew in the building.. was most likely dead. Including that jackass of a dad, Akuhei. I didn't know if I was supposed to be happy or sad. What if I wanted to be both? "HE'S COMING! THE MONSTER'S HERE!" I turn my head and sure enough it was there. The world began to pick up speed again. I didn't exactly have time to grieve considering a monster was after me and anybody else around. I look around and sure enough somebody dropped their phone. I pick it up and make a break for it still fumbling with the stupid device. My fingers were shaky as I tried to call Mayumi.

 _Get it together Emi!_ I dial her number and hear the phone ring a few times. "Who's this?" She asked rudely. One of these days I'd teach her how to answer a phone correctly.. "May? _Oh my god-_ MAY!" "Emi? W-what the hell is going on? And who's phone are you using?" I slide across the hood of a car and ran as far as my legs would carry me. I passed by scattered clothes and different forms of destruction in the streets. My legs were burning and I had absolutely nowhere to go! "There's a monster attacking the city May! The building..clothes..it's just bad. Everybody's dead I think..I just.." "Okay okay, let's calm down and take a breath. Where are you?" Good question. I round a corner and see a familiar bar. I ran inside,, locking the door shut. I threw chairs and tables up against the door just in case. "I'm..I'm at Han's.. I'm okay.." I bend over to catch my breath. All of the running left me exhausted. "Emi call the police. I'll be in West City as soon as I can! Stay at Han's and whatever you do, don't come out! I'll-" Mayumi's voice cuts out and I hear a beep. The phone died.

At least she knew where I was..

I decide to help myself to a shot of sake. I drown the liquor down my throat. "What a day.." I mumble.

 ***knock knock***

I was mid way pouring my second shot when someone knocked on the barricaded door. I was frozen in fear. The sake glass was full and spilling over the counter. But I was too panicked to stop pouring. _Oh god. Please..don't let that be him._ "H-hello? Is someone in there?! Please let me in! The monster he's-" A blood curling scream left the man. "Ahahah~!" A joyous cackle left from that thing. Everything went silent. Including me. "I know you're in there.." He whispers. A loud bang comes from the door. I drop the sake bottle, hearing it bust on the ground into smithereens. I hop over the bar counter and look for a hiding spot. A small crawl space was ajar and looked very inviting. I crawl inside and close the door as far as it would.

The barricaded door was blown open. I slap my hand over my mouth as I hear the squeaking of it's joints pass by. The waterworks began and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Hmm.." I had to bite my lip to stop a sob from slipping from me. "Oh where oh where is the beauty I seek.." My eyes widen. Did he just call me beautiful? "I know you've been here~.." His condescending tone was making me sick. I heard him pacing before stopping right behind my hiding spot. From the little crack of the door I could see his reflection through the metal of a beer kettle. **It looked right at me.**

That's when I knew I was fucked.

"Oh. There you are!" I scream as it's tail rammed through the counter and into the crawl space with me. Luckily he missed and landed in between my legs. Being bold I took a bite out of his tail. "Did you just bite me you wench?!" I immediately throw myself out of the space just as he shot his tail back at me. I scream again and crawl to the left. His tail immediately followed after me. I was dodging left and right for my life. As soon as I stood to run out the door, something wrapped around my leg.

"It's rather rude to run away from someone who's trying to have a conversation!"

I was thrown into the bar counter, then a wall, and thrown out the door. I was in so much pain. My head spun and pounded into my skull. The warm blood from a cut on my forehead oozed down my face. My arm was on fire, most likely broken for all I knew. I heard the squeaking of joints as that monster came towards me. I spit up blood and attempt to crawl away. It hurt so much to crawl. Feeling the rocks and gravel dig into my open flesh caused me to whimper slightly. "Now wasn't that fun?" I was turned over on to my back. The thing smiled down at my vulnerable state. "I-" All words left my vocabulary as I felt something sharp trail up my leg. "W-what is that?" I manage to get out. "Mm..the same appendage of mine you bit."

His needle tip tail was right in front of my face. I had to cross my eyes just to see the sharp end correctly. "If..if you're going to kill me..just do it already." I close my eyes waiting for my, hopefully, painless death. Instead he laughed at me. "If I wanted to kill you I would've done so a long time ago." "Then why.." I was so confused. What the hell was it doing here messing with me?! "I find you.." He inclines his head, as if he were studying me. "... **interesting**." _Oh no._ I knew where this was going and I wouldn't let it go too far. "G-go a-away..!" I scoot away from the hideous freak. "I don't think so." His tail wraps around my throat and pulls me up to be at eye level with him. I weakly tug on the snake like thing only to feel my own air being squeezed from me. "Now.. I think introductions are in order."

"I..am **Cell**." Holy shit we were actually doing this. "..E-emi." Cell's eye's brighten at the mention of my name. "Hmm..? I think I've taken quite the liking to your name." _Oh fuck you, you fucking over grown bug!_ I stay silent not knowing how to answer that. A literal monster was complimenting me. Was I going to die soon? Was I already dead? "I believe you were to thank me." His tail tightens around my wind pipe. I choke for air and feel my own face changing hues. Cell loosens his grip and I take the chance to "thank" him. "See? I like a woman with good manners. We'll have a fantastic- _oh my_." Cell drops me faster than my brain could register. I'm gasping for air back into my lungs all while trying to soothe the burning in my arm. "It seems my androids are near." Androids?

 _The more I'm around this monster, the more crazy I feel._

Cell looks me up and down and smiles. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to enjoy my rather exquisite company." I felt my body slack against the ground. He was going to let me live. I thanked every god that came to mind for letting me get away from this bastard. Even with a possibly broken arm.. "But once I become perfect..we'll have **_all the time in the world!_** " My eyes widen. He wasn't serious, was he? This alien thing was not going to come back just to.. _enjoy_ my company?! Now I was cursing every god that came to mind. I hated them. I hated myself. **I hated life.** I most especially hated _Cell_.

"Exciting, hm?" I lift myself up. His stupid face. His stupid voice. His stupid tail, god damn his TAIL! "F-fuck..you! You're fucking sick!" Cell smirked evilly. "I suggest you watch your tongue." His tail was raised and danced dangerously behind him. "I _unfortunately_ must go. I'll deal with your language as soon as I'm back..now thank me for sparing your life." "Oh screw you, y-you bastard!" I shout. I wouldn't thank him for letting me live. I wanted to die! It was his choice to keep me breathing, not mine. "I suppose I'll be getting that apology later as well.." It happened so quick, I barely had time to scream out. Cell's tail peirced my skin. I could feel him wiggling and going deeper into my arm. I scream and thrash in pain. "Oh shut up. I'm actually helping you." He patronized.

The pain in my arm subsided into a warm hum. All of the pain I previously felt was either gone or barely noticeable. Cell removed his tail and cackled. "What did you do?" I ask. I stagger to my feet, my legs felt like jelly supporting me. "You'll eventually know." Cell began to literally float off the ground. Nothing he did surprised me at this point.. "It shall be fun coming back for you.." My eyes widen in fear. What the hell did he want with me?! What was so special about me? I was stuck in place. I felt frozen in time. Even death couldn't take me away from this moment, could it? And to make it worse.. he said my name for the first time.

 ** _"..Emi."_**

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! *dramatic camera close up*_

 _Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know I enjoyed rewriting it! Emi is such a complex character, just wait for a dark secret of her's to be revealed.._

 **I've said too much.**

 _Chapters **will** get longer, and of course there will be more Cell! :3 I promise, I'll have a schedule SOON. I just need more chapters created before posting more.. Happy New Year! (Depending on when you read this) _

_much love,,_


	5. Two

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 ** _Emi_**

 ** _She woke up in the morning,_**

 ** _With the sunrise in her eyes.._**

 ** _But all that she's seeing is darkness,_**

 ** _and She won't tell you why._**

 _" **Emi**."_

 _Akuhei's voice always brought a chill up her spine. "Yes, Akuhei-san?" She gulped. "I hear you've found a..boyfriend was it now?" Emi practically trembled. The way he looked at her and sipped from his glass of scotch was quite unnerving. "N-no I.. I'm not talking to any boys." Akuhei slammed his glass on his desk. The glass shattered and cut his hand up. But the pain was faded and blended in with his anger towards Emi's secret. "Do not **fucking** lie to me. Now..are you involed with another man or not." Emi put her head down as a sob crawled it's way out of her throat. Akuhei stood and she clenched her hands on the side of her chair. He walked over, casting a shadow over her from the moonlight shining behind him. "I..I.." Emi bit her lip as more fear coursed through her veins. "His name is Haru, correct?" Emi could only nod. Akuhei nodded his head slowly. She looked up and instantly wished she hadn't. The look her father gave her brought her down to her knees. "P-please.. me and Haru j-just had small crushes on each other. He took me to a movies, that was it! It's was nothing I swear!"_

 _Emi heard the sound of a clank and leather being slapped together. " **Emi**." She shook with instant fear. Her heart dropped so low in her belly she figured it was already gone and she was dead. "I'm speaking to you!" The sound of leather slapping together made Emi jumped. She slowly raised her head to look Akuhei in the eye. His belt in hand. A scowl written on his angry face. "You know my rules." Emi jumped when he clapped the belt again. "Say it." Akuhei hissed. Emi whimpered feeling the cold leather brushing her hair aside. "T-there are no w-whores in this house." The belt cracked against Emi's back. She held her wail of agony in as she methodically continued her speech. "And if I act like a w-whore then I deserve to be b-b-beaten like a whore." Two more whips of leather were against her back. "I will g-gracefully take this b-beating from Akuhei-san and I will not make any n-noises when he d-does so." Hot tears run down Emi's face as Akuhei hit her with impossible force. "I-I deserve my punishment. B-beat me until I learn..!"_

 _Akuhei put his belt back on after finishing Emi's lashing. She cried loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to irritate him even more. "Now. If I hear any more talk of this.. Haru, well..you already know the repercussions. Get out of my office." Emi learned a lesson. No one would ever be able to love her.._

 _ **As long as the devil waited for her to come home.**_

 _Emi_

My mind raced at a thousand miles.

 _"It shall be fun coming back for you..Emi."_

I couldn't process what the hell had just happened correctly. I must've sat on the ground thinking long and hard because I felt a gentle hand shaking me "EMI!" I look into Mayumi's worried emerald eyes. "May?" We jump into each other's arms. I was still bruised but it didn't matter. Cell making a claim over me didn't matter at the moment either. "I was so worried, my god you look horrible!" "Oh yeah, because nearly escaping a psycho alien won't leave me with a few bumps.." I grumbled. She was worried but I still couldn't help myself with my sarcasm. Mayumi helped me into the car and immediately interviewed me on my experience. "What'd he look like? Was he huge? Was he scary? He had to be scary right? Did you see him kill people? Did he ever..catch you? Well duh he didn't because you're still alive!" "Okay May! I really just need some sleep..not tonight alright?" Mayumi sighed and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Yeah alright.." she whispered.

* * *

[Some days later...]

"You feeling alright Em?" May asked for the fifth time. I was zoning out every other minute. I was worried, no _scared_ that Cell was really coming back. It had been a few days, but I was nonetheless **worried**. Mayumi thinks it's PTSD. Of course I didn't tell her about Cell, why worry her even further! If anything I needed her safe and away from me.. "May?" "Hm?" She was currently sipping tea and watching a rerun of some sort of cop show. "H-how's your family?" Mayumi looks up thoughtfully. "I..I don't even know.. I mean what if that monster..got to them?! Oh shit, SHIT!" Bingo.

All it takes is one sentence to make Mayumi go ballistic. She was protective and a worrywart over the people she loved. Sometimes it could get to the point of her just making stuff up to worry about! "Oh god.. I haven't spoken to Ma in..a few days!" "Well maybe you should go check on them..?" Mayumi gave me a pointed look. "I can't leave you here, Em." "Mayumi your freaking family could be dead! I'm alive and fine, don't worry. Just call me when you get there." I cross my arms as if my word were final. "Yeah but..what if something happens?" _Then I'll be hurt and you'll be safe.._ I give her a cheshire smile. "The worst thing that could happen to me is a mosquito bite. Now get outta here!"

It didn't take long for Mayumi to pack and be at the door. She hugs me for a long time. For a sec I didn't think she'd let me go.. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll call you when I get to town." I hug May one last time before watching her drive off. We lived on the beachy parts of South Beach-Bay. Sand, the smell of ocean, and unruly traffic! All apart of the beach house community over here. The "sophisticated" and "rich" lived on the other side of town, more of where the beach parts became roads and suburban neighborhoods. That was where Mayumi's family lived. In a small home across town...

... _"Now I must go. I'll deal with your language as soon as I'm back..now thank me for sparing your life."_

My god was he was an asshole! That whole time he was fucking with me and then "androids" come about and all of a sudden I'm a side project?! My head was pounding. The more I thought about Cell, the more irritated I became. He had potential to be like.. "No more thinking of this mess." I mumble. I walk up the stairs of my two story house. There were two bedrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs. I gladly took the upstairs considering I transformed the attic into a whole dance studio. I change into workout clothes and slightly admire myself in the huge mirror.

 _Blue eyes.. fair skin.. purple hair that I hate so much..hips..thighs..butt.._

Sometimes I wanted to be a narcissist. But then **he** reminded me of all of my insecurities and why I was still single at the age of 23. I sigh and grab the remote to the tv. Why not watch the news while I stretched? I pull my leg up and listen intently on how it might rain soon. The news was boring but it was a good background while I stretched my aching muscles. Being flung into walls and tables tends to hurt.. "UGH!" I still couldn't get that jackass out of my head! My head snaps to the door as I hear a jingle. A black cat meows and brushes itself against my leg. His collar jingles as he circles me. "Am I going crazy Chase?" I ask. Chase looks up at me with those yellow eyes of his. I knew he couldn't understand, let alone respond but it was worth a try.

Chase hisses and darts out of the studio. "Wow am I that repulsive Chase?!" I shake my head and glance at the tv. I was only able to catch a glimpse of something green and sinister. "The hell..?" I quickly grab the remote. I flipped through every channel, but I still couldn't see a face! Someone, some _thing_ was crashing into different networks. Cooking, news, hell even those bimbos who think they can dance! "He's going to World News!" I heard someone shout. Of course the network cuts the broadcasting but I knew where to go. I flip to the world news to find them talking about the weather. I raise an eyebrow.

Everything was fine. I mean the meteorologist could use a better combover but that was about it. "And that people is the we-Oh my GOD! LOOK OUT!" Screams rip from the tv. They were in pure terror from whatever was coming up through the floor. When it finally made it to the screen I couldn't breathe. The remote dropped from my hand. _"..I am the monster of Nikki Town.."_ No. _"I want the best of the best to show me what they can do at my Cell Games."_ No..no no. _"Oh yes, before I forget! My dear.._ **Emi** _."_

 ** _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._**

My heart pounds in my ears. I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating by now. It was really him. It was really Cell in his.. _perfect_ form. He chuckles wearing a stupid smug smirk on his face. _"I actually believe you'll get to enjoy my company, fairly soon at that. I'll be expecting gratitude for not only sparring your life, but taking time out of my very busy schedule to..accommodate your needs."_ Cell cackles as if my own terror was a game for him. That's all this was right? A stupid game to make me afraid when in fact he had his own agenda that most definitely didn't include me. _"And hopefully..you don't disappoint."_

He laughs once again before the channel completely cuts out. The gears in my head were turning. What if he really came after me? "Good god.. what the fuck have I done?" I left my studio to contemplate leaving the whole city all together. I'd run away to some secluded island where no one in their right mind would look. I glance at the cigarette pack on my nightstand. I had promised May I'd quit but I really needed the stress relief. I light the end and inhale the cancer toxins before slowly letting it out. Now that I thought about it, I could really use a drink.

••••

I was alternating between packing and taking sips of whisky from my flask. I heard the jingle of Chase's collar from my doorway. He meows. "Sorry bud but I might have to leave you here." He meows again. "I know I know..I just don't want to deal with that monster." Chase trots over and rubs against my leg. I rub his head, gaining a deep purr from him. "May'll be back soon. And hopefully she understands-"

 **Knock. Knock.**

My sentence trails off. I already knew it wasn't Mayumi because she would've called. "...You didn't happen to invite anybody over, did you Chase?" His yellow eyes reflect no interest in my worry whatsoever. I let out a shaky sigh. "Guess that's a no." _Please let this be somebody else. ANYBODY else please!_ I creep down the stairs on jelly legs. The closer I got to the door, the louder my heart seemed to pound. I stood on my tippy-toes and looked through the peephole. But nobody was there. "What the hell." I open the door to literally nobody. Was I being played? I shake my head and pull out my pack of cigarettes. I light up another cancer stick and inhale the sweet toxins. Boy was I paranoid.. As if that overgrown bug was ever going to drop everything to come "enjoy" my company. He was just doing what he did when we first met; messing with my head. I held my cigarette as I closed the door with a smile.

"Well it looks like it'll just be us Chase! Why don't I make us din-" If my heart could stop and be in my hands right now it would be. All function in my body stopped. There, in front of my very eyes was **Cell**. Wearing a broad smirk whilst stroking a purring Chase. "Did you hear that feline? I think she's going to make us **_dinner_**." _Does every god really just hate me?_ I bring my cancer stick up to my lips and take a long drag. I close my eyes and count down from 10. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe Cell wasn't in my house, petting Chase. When I open my eyes the devil was staring at me with a devilish grin. "So..you really came here."

"What can I say? You piqued my interest, human." Cell continues stroking Chase. His smile never wavering once as he continued to stare. His eyes were a striking magenta. He was pale in the face and hands but seemed to keep his original green and black..exoskeleton? He seemed to have a crown like thing on top of his head with a yellow "buckle" at his chin. There were many things different with him. The most noticeable being the missing tail. "Studying me are we?" "No.. just wondering why the world has blessed me with such _good_ luck." Cell chortles making my heart flutter. I wouldn't admit it but my heart was beating faster than I could comprehend. "Ah..I'm still waiting for the gratitude for sparring your life. Even now I could still end you where you stand.."

We make eye contact. I immediately look away to search for a way out of this fucking mess. To my right was a half table with a drawer full of different stuff. Including my pepper spray. On my right was the tv and my loveseat in the corner. In front of me was Cell still sitting on my cream colored couch and still stroking Chase. I slowly shuffle towards the table. "I'm not thanking you for saving me. I didn't ask, nor was it necessary." "Still being rude I see. I don't act kindly towards rude people." Cell stopped stroking Chase. I was so close to the table, but the look he gave me made me freeze. "W-well.. last I checked you came into _my_ house and I never gave you permission. Who's rude now?" Cell pursed his lips slightly in thought. I quickly walk in front of the table and pull the drawer out.

"I suppose that _is_ a good point.." I grab the pepper spray and held it behind my back. Chase jumps out of Cell's lap and runs off. "..but is it not rude to grab capsicum spray with the intent to use it on another?" I blink a few times. _Did he just-_ Cell was no longer sitting. He stood and took a step towards me. In return I took a step back. "Afraid?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." I feel my feet hit the stairs. "Then explain why you're backing away from me." Cell continues to get closer. I was trapped. Going upstairs was stupid. Running past him would be impossible. _Seems like I'm fighting my way out._

"Believe me my dear, if I wanted to hurt you you'd already would've been-" I spray the acid like contents into Cell's face. He shouts angrily and rubs at his face. I was quick to move out of his angry way. He swore profusely and I could see that his magenta eyes were blood shot red. Cell swung his arm aiming for my head. Luckily I duck out of his way to the front door. "TCH...! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOULL BE A STAIN ON THESE WALLS!" He bellowed. Just as I slammed the door shut, a force tried to keep it open. "Get. back. HERE!" I scream and use all of my strength to close the door. Cell easily rips the door open and off its hinges.

With another terror filled scream I make a run for it. My boring grey fannypack jingled and bounced all over the place. I scream for help but nobody seemed to notice. As I thought about it, where the hell were all of the cars in my neighborhood? Had everyone evacuated prior to Cell's attacks? I dig out my phone from my pouch and immediately dial May's number. It rings once and goes to voicemail. "MAY! MAY IM SO SORRY, CALL ME PLEASE! IF-IF I DIE JUST KNOW I LOVE-" I ran smack dab into a wall. My body goes flying. "Son of a bitch~! OW!" Blood dripped from my nose. I swore and cursed myself for not paying attention to the wall in front of me. Except..it wasn't a wall. It was an angry alien who continued to give me a look as though I were garbage. I was at a loss of words. How the hell did he catch up to me?

My heart was pumping in my chest. "H-hi..?" I stuttered. His first step towards me angrily crushed my phone under his foot. I whimper and try to shimmy backwards. "You dare.. _mock_ me?" I shake my head "No." "LIES!" He bellows. I jump at his outburst. A vein protrudes from his temple and I could see he was ready to pop soon. "Why don't we calm down..and talk about it..?" I suggest with a nervous smile. A trickle of sweat went down my neck to unknown regions. I wasn't ready to die yet, and I knew this fact all too well. So when Cell actually took a breath and considered my plea,, I could already feel the sigh of relief be released. "I suppose we can.. _talk_ about it. In my arena of course." Arena? Cell chuckled lowly. A menacing feeling radiated off his body.

I knew I was in deep shit.

I back away but of course it doesn't go unnoticed. "Going somewhere dearie?" Cell grabs my ankle with so much force I thought it would snap into pieces. "L-let me go!" I scream as he drags me down the street. "Now now Emi. You offered a rather valid option so why not take it?" I scream for help once again. What the fuck was I doing? Nobody was coming to save me, meaning I was on my own. The reflection of metal in my sideview makes me grab for it. I gripped the pole of a stop sign still feeling Cell pulling me. "N-no..!" I grunt. "Let's go! LET IT GO HUMAN!" With unbelievable strength Cell made my exhausted fingers slip from the metal. I could only watch as the curb came right for my head. I could feel my head hit the concrete but the pain isn't register. **I could only see complete darkness.**

* * *

 _I know I know.. I said I wouldn't update for a while.. BUT a certain review made my day. It really brought a smile upon my face to see "disgruntled" become a lil bit "gruntled" :) so yes, this chapter might be dedicated to you. (Who knew right?)_

 _BUT IN OTHER NEWS;_

 _Cell seems to have found Emi. Will talking really happen at his arena? Who knows.. **(I doooooo)** Also, I didn't want to convey Mayumi as a goofy overly dramatic person but I feel like that's how she came off. She's more of.. comedic relief in the form of sarcasm and backtalk. She just loves her family and with a monster on the loose she was bound to get worried at some point. But besides all of that, I hope you enjoyed and HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 _much love,,_


	6. Three

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter three**

 _ **Truths**_

 _ **Am I scared? I'm fucking terrified.**_

 _ **These thoughts eat me alive; from the inside.**_

 _ **I am a liar, I am a sinner,**_

 _ **I am the furthest from grace that my parents made.**_

 _"Don't hate me.." "Don't hate me..!"_ _ **"DON'T HATE ME!"**_

 _Third_

Cell cut through the wind with great speed. The sleeping beauty over his shoulder still seemed to be unconscious even with how reckless he was flying. Not that he cared whether she awoke or not, but he didn't take an interest into her just because she looked beautiful whilst asleep. Gah, what was he thinking? Barely five minutes in her presence and he already gave her another compliment. Cell decided to make a mental note on stopping himself from doing that again. Emi stirs in her unfortunate sleep. _The hell happened?_ She thought. Her head ached and her abdomen felt like it was being pinched. Except times **9000**. Cell's shoulder dug into her stomach as he continued to fly through the air. Emi was thrown over him like a sack of potatoes. No regard to her comfort whatsoever. Emi glanced at the tiny islands under her. They were beautiful from the how high up she was. _Wait._ "...O-oh my g-god..!"

Emi's eyes grew to saucers. She was never afraid of heights but the speed Cell was flying at did not help the nauseated feeling settling in. "Awake are we?" Cell asked rhetorically. "CELL...! PUT ME DOWN MY GOD DO NOT DROP ME!" Emi screeched. Falling to her death did not sound very pleasant. Especially with the thought of being a red smear on the gravel. "FOR FUCKS SAKE- PUT. ME. _**DOWN**_!" Cell was starting to have enough of her screaming. His heightened hearing could pick up her shouts and protests even over the roaring winds. And of course, it pissed him off to no end. Cell stopped mid air. The corners of his mouth hung low in a deep scowl. "Are you going to put me down now?!" Emi shouted again. She tried to get a look at him but his crowned head blocked her from seeing his facial expression. "You wish to be put down?" Cell grit. "Y-yes-" "Fine. Be my guest." Cell grabbed Emi and held her close to his body. "W-what are you doing?!" "Putting you down like you asked."

And then he let go.

Too bad Emi outsmarted Cell and gripped his forearm for dear life. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! PUT ME ON THE DAMN GROUND." Cell's patience was dwindling by the millisecond. If she didn't shut her god awful rude mouth, he was bound to do it for her. "Are you listening?! I️ SAID-" _Enough of this._ Cell grabbed Emi's fingers wrapped around his arm and began to pry them off. Each time Emi tried to get a different grip he was there to remove her fingers. "S-stop-"

And then she let go.

Emi screamed for her life as her body flailed around in the air. She couldn't hear anything except for the rushing wind in her ears. Her sight was blinded by tears and the unfortunate feeling of having to blink every few seconds. _Dear god this not how I want to die!_ Her thoughts were stopped as an idea came to mind. It may take the rest of her dignity, but the incoming ground was telling her to screw dignity and live. "CELLLLLLLLLLLLL~!" Emi screamed his name the whole way down. She didn't even realize that she wasn't falling anymore. "You can stop now." Emi opened her eyes. She was on the ground. Being held bridal style by none other Cell himself. The smug smirk he sent her way wasn't just incredibly sexy, but also irritating to no end.

"..You dick..." Emi whispered, her voice gone for the moment. Cell chuckled before dropping her. Instead of hitting dirt, Emi's aching tailbone hit the white tiles of a rather large fighting stage. Four beautiful pillars sat in each corner making the arena even better in terms of looks. Emi gasps lightly. She was in the middle of freakin nowhere with a crazy genocide alien. "My..the human vocal cords have such a high tolerance. No wonder you fools scream so much in terror." Cell chuckled again. "..fuck you..!" Emi's voice was so hoarse she sounded like a real smoker for once. "Seems we still have to work on the language. How unfortunate.." Cell crossed his arms and dipped his head low a bit. He sensed Goku was near somewhere. Emi shook her head. _Great..now he's asleep!_

Of all things Emi wanted to do in that moment-like scream at Cell some more-she decided to take a smoke out of her surprisingly still intact fannypack. She lit the end and inhaled. Her nerves needed to be calm. From worrying about Cell to now worrying about May, who she could not contact, Emi's head was beginning to hurt. The long drag she was taking was unfortunately interrupted when Cell snatched the cig right out of her hands. "Excuse me?! I only have five cigarettes left, every smoke counts!" Cell inspected the drug in his hand. It looked foul and he could smell all of the horrible toxins inside. "You humans are imbeciles. Who invents contraptions that kills your race off faster than dying of old age?" Emi growls and reaches for her cigarette. She becomes even more irritated when Cell purposely moves out of the way. "Give. IT. BACK!" Cell studies the cigarette for a second longer. He even took it upon himself to take a small smoke. His face scrunched up in disgust. "Disgusting. The amount of nicotine and whatever else inside this little stick is quite unbelievable. You are not aloud to smoke it here."

Emi nearly screamed as she watched Cell crush her cigarette to smithereens. First he attacked her. Made her stress over his ass. Made it so she was unable to contact Mayumi. Annoyed and toyed with her emotions since the first day they met..! But **nobody**. Absolutely nobody came between her and a good smoke. Emi's face turned red like a tomato. Cell couldn't help but smirk at the way she glowered at him. Her ki spiked and he was ready to have another "verbal spar" with her. _Let's just piss her off even more._ "Oh my? Was I not aloud to do that? My mistake." Cell dusts the cigarette's ashes off his hands. He couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. The more Emi heard his beautiful laugh, the more she wanted to rip his smile off of his face. So with a brave attitude, Emi picked up a rock and hurled it at Cell's face. It hit him right in the nose. Cell immediately stopped laughing. Emi's own laughter echoed through the whole arena. "Hahaha your face is PRICELESS!"

Emi continues laughing not even realizing the angry tyrant who stood over her. "You dare throw something at me, _human_?" Cell seethed. All jokes were aside now. Emi shrugged. "Don't fuck with me when I'm trying to smoke in peace." Cell chuckles darkly. "I've warned you several times on how to speak to me prop-" "FUCK. YOU! Don't you get it? I don't care what you've "warned" me about. You took me here against my will so now you have to deal with the repercus-" Cell growled and grabbed Emi by the throat. He held her close to his face, still putting a great force in her wind pipe. Emi tried to force his hand off her but Cell wasn't budging. "L-let..g-go..!" She wheezed. "Let's make one thing clear here; this is my arena. You will obey my rules or so help me I will end you where you breathe out of that toxic mouth of yours. I was the one who kept you alive so please dear, be grateful."

Cell dropped Emi so that she could finally breathe.

She gasped and coughed for the air back into her lungs. "Ya know..I didn't ask for you to keep me alive. If anything..I gave you a grand opportunity to end it for me." Cell recalled the moment when Emi proclaimed her will to no longer live. It still confused him, why die by his hands? "I don't understand. Why wish to die? Although you humans are quite pitiful, why not cling to what little you have just like the rest?" Emi shrugs lightly. Pulling out another cigarette, she lit the end and inhaled. Cell aloud her to smoke in peace this time. "I have nothing to live for. Simple." Cell studied her somber expression. She wasn't exaggerating. Hell she wasn't even shedding a tear for the known fact of not being worth a damn.

"Why think that?" Cell asks. His curiosity clearly getting the best of him. Emi tuts at his question whilst shaking ash off the end of her cigarette. "Well when your parents constantly let you know that you aren't shit to them or the world, it tends to take a piece of you and make you realize that you really aren't worth anything. And then even after trying to leave and start over, you realize that you can't escape your evil father because he'll always be there to remind you of your **worthlessness** in life." "Then on top of that, you get blamed for an accident.. I didn't mean to make him do it! It was his own choice to tie that fucking rope around his neck and..a-and.." Emi paused to take a deep breath. The overwhelming stress of the past few days was starting to get to her. She never spoke about _that_ day. So why did she feel the need to open up to Cell about it?

After a long silent moment and another drag of her cigarette, Emi spoke again. "I don't _think_ I have nothing to live for, I know for a fact. I am not loved, I've never been loved and I live with it. So yes Cell! I can cling to what little I have but that's the thing. I have absolutely **_nothing_**." Cell raised an eyebrow at her unexpected outburst. Emi's tears stirred a certain emotion inside of him. Something that made him never want to see her cry ever again..

Of all things to learn of her, _that_ was unexpected. Cell didn't know what to say in the silent moments that followed after. Comfort her? No, Cell doesn't do comfort. The best option he had was to reciprocate with a touchy story about him. "I was made in a lab by a super computer created by a human named Gero. _Doctor_ , Gero. I contain the cells of all the strongest fighters in the universe and I was created to kill using their moves against them. The form you first saw was my imperfect form. But after obtaining my androids, I became the perfect being you see before you. I would like to give my thanks to Vegeta, because of his arrogance I made perfection. Once I win my tournament; I **will** destroy this planet!"

Emi took a long drag from her cigarette. She pondered on Cell's creation and couldn't help but crack a facetious smile. "We're alike ya know. Two loveless souls who live in this fucked up world because of other fucked up people." "I'll stop you right there. I revel in the fact of being built for destruction. You can keep the self-deprecation to yourself Emi." Cell turned his back on her thinking the conversation was over. Emi nodded her head thoughtfully. It truly was sad once she thought more into it. Living without love was as bad as it can get but being created as a killing machine with no chance at love whatsoever? Well, it wasn't fair. Emi flicked her cigarette and stood on the side of Cell. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed as he "slept". Emi studies his angelic features. _Wow he wasn't joking about being perfect.._

Taking a huge risk, Emi reaches her hand out to touch Cell. He lets her, just for a moment, before opening his eyes and pulling away. "As intriguing as you are, I will not allow you to pity me. I enjoy killing. I don't regret the way I was created nor do I regret hosting this tournament for your race's inevitable erasure." Emi loved the way Cell's magenta eyes seem to sparkle in the low sun light. Was she upset that he wanted the entire human population extinct? Well.. no actually. But Emi wouldn't admit it aloud. Instead she opted for a subject change. "Oh I'm intriguing now? That wouldn't be you saying I'm attractive, is it Cell?" Emi giggles. Cell remained calm on the outside but inside he was fuming. Of course he wasn't calling her attractive! His pride wouldn't go as low to call a _human_ female attractive!

But then again..this _was_ Emi we were talking about. Creamy fair skin, blue oceanic eyes, and her silky purple hair that went past her shoulders. _I can't believe what I'm about say.._ "I wouldn't use intriguing to describe your...appearance. Unlike all of the other female humans I've met, you are by far.. the best looking one." Cell's cheeks burned. Emi, of course, took great notice. "That's a lot coming from "the monster of Nikki Town"." Emi started into a fit of giggles whilst Cell's cheeks burned even brighter. "Damn human wench.." He grumbled, **holding the ghost of a smile.**

* * *

 _Heyo~! It's me, gracious author back with another update.. I've been holding out for as long as I could to update for one sole reason.. Today marks TWO years since ISAL was created! Happy birthday to my horrible-but-now-amazing-book.. I've read and noticed all the positive reviews,, to all those I say thank you so so very much for your kind words. It inspires me to write more and start getting a schedule ready for this book..with that being said. Updates shall be... *drum roll* every 5th and 30th of the month. Yep not just one but TWO chapters a month yay :D hopefully I can stick to it and hopefully the rest of these chapters don't disappoint.._

 _Seems Cell and Emi have formed an invisible..bond perhaps? Well let's see what happens when a kiss (or two) get involved._

 _much love,,_


	7. Four

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter four**

 _ **Affections**_

 ** _Nothing lasts forever with me._**

 _"NO PAPA!"_

 _Emi was around four years old when she decided to walk in on Akuhei working. She had noticed his distancing so like any toddler, why not pester him? One day Emi was crying whilst her mother was unfortunately out on a work trip. Which meant her father in return was to be watching her. But of course, Akuhei made the maids do all of the care taking._

 _"I want my Papa!" Young Emi cried._

 _"We're sorry darling but Akuhei-sama is working." One of the maids cooed. Even after all of their attempts to calm Emi, it didn't work. Without any concern for herself, young Emi took off to her father's study. There Akuhei was, wearing the worst scowl she had ever seen. The woman he was with cried and begged for mercy. The gun in his hand reflected in the moonlight. Akuhei didn't flinch when he pulled the trigger._

 _Emi never understood what the lady did to deserve to die. The blood splattered on the walls, Akuhei's shirt and even on her scarred face. Akuhei sauntered over to Emi's shaking body. He bent down to be at her level, waving the gun near her face._

 _"You tell anybody about this..you'll be dead just like her." He spat._

 _"Why Papa.. why did you shoot her..?" Emi whimpered. Akuhei chuckled, standing to his feet. He set the gun down and rolled up his bloody sleeves. Emi didn't understand what was so funny. He had just killed a lady and he thought it was funny? Akuhei sighed with a smile upon his lips._

 _ **"Because whores don't deserve to live."**_

 _Emi_

My for-once-peaceful dreams were rudely interrupted by yelling. The sun may had been high in the sky, but that didn't give who ever was talking so loud the right to wake me. I was deciding whether or not to beat the shit out the guy or just scream my head off. _Why not both?_

 _Gosh, I love the way I think sometimes.._

I rub my sleepy face and stand up.

Cell looked at me before returning his attention to the blond haired man. He was tall and lean, giving off the appearance of hostility. His tone with Cell was rather serious as well. "...if she isn't important to your Cell Games, why is she here?" "Because _Goku_ , I rather have some company before I destroy this mudball of a planet." I knew they were talking about me but my beauty sleep interruption was a bit more important. So with a capricious smile I tap "Goku" on the shoulder. He whips around and his mood changes instantly.

"Oh hi! I'm Goku but that's not important. I'm here to get you away from Cell-"

"Hello Goku!" I greet with fake cheer. " I'm the sleepy pissed off woman who YOU just woke up!"

Goku laughs and apologizes. "Sorry sorry,-" My smile instantly drops and my anger rises. "Oh SO NOW I GET SOME DAMN CONSIDERATION?!" Goku laughs nervously and backs away. "Look ma'am I was just-"

"NO YOU WERE JUST INTERRUPTING MY GOD DAMN SLEEP! Do you know what kind of DAY I HAD YESTERDAY?!"

"W-well I do sorta-" Goku's back hit one of the pillars. I stood right in front of him, pointing a finger in his stupid face. He held a nervous smile and his hands were up in a surrender.

"Sorta? WELL EXCUSE ME MR, BUT YOU HAVE NO WHAT KIND OF **SHIT** IVE HAD TO DEAL WITH LATELY!"

Goku continues laughing nervously as I continued my rant. I heard a deep chuckle behind me. "I think he's had enough my dear, but do please continue." One thought crossed my mind. Cell was one of the people interrupting my much needed sleep! And he had me sleeping on the ground! "Oh NO. Don't think you're getting off that easy Mr. fuckin-perfect-manners. Last I checked you had me sleeping on the cold ground and then you decide "hey let's make it worse and wake her up!" Yeah, real nice fuckin mannerisms!"

Cell pinches the bridge of his nose. "If you don't shut-" He began to mutter.

"I don't think I was done speaking _JACKASS_!"

Of course I continued my rant about his rudeness and how it was his own fault for bringing me here knowing full well I didn't want to! The Goku guy kept warning me to stop, but it honestly didn't matter. Who did Cell think he WAS. "And another THING-" Something hot was near my face. My sentence stopped midway to admire the pretty light in front of me. "W-woah what is it..?"

"Ma'am.. step back please!" Goku warned. The ball of light doubles in size. Cell's steely eyes look into my own. "This.. is what's going to happen to you if you don't SHUT UP!" Cell tossed the ball of light into nearby mountains. The whole earth shook and before I knew it, I lost my balance. Cell being in front of me, was the first thing I grabbed. He must've been surprised as well because he too fell over.

When the dust cleared, Cell was under me. And our lips were touching. We looked at each other with wide eyes. His most likely being the kiss, mine being the missing mountains in front of me. "Holy shit." I was straddling Cell at this point but the missing mountains were _way_ more important.

Goku giggles in front of us. "I think I should..uh go. Cell, I meant what I said." Goku gave him a serious look before waving at me and literally **disappearing**.

 _This day just gets weirder and weirder huh?_

Cell shifts under me. We lock eyes and my cheeks go up in flames.

"So um..about that.."

"You can get off me now." Cell strains.

"Right, right." My cheeks were most likely red as a tomato by now. I hadn't kissed any man in _years_! At first it didn't faze me, it's just a stupid fuckin kiss right? But the more I thought about it, the more I actually... _liked_ it. Cell had this particular smell to him. Cedar wood and fresh rain.

I was damn near in a trance. The only thing bringing me out of it was Cell's arrogant scoff. "What?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and sighs softly.

"I find it quite interesting how flustered you've become after a quite annoying..mistake." I raise an eyebrow. "Humans. You get in the way and don't even realize it sometimes.." Cell shrugs and dips his head low.

 _Mistake?_

I guess you could consider the kiss a "mistake" but it felt like so much more. The way Cell looked at me after was enough to prove it! "Who was holding a death ball of light to whom again..?" I decided to challenge Cell's claim. I was not in the way, if anything Cell was to blame more than me.

"If I recall correctly, you my dear interrupted a rather important conversation about my Cell games. In a much shorter term, _you_ were in my way." Cell lifts his head and gives me a sharp look, daring me to prove him wrong again. I narrow my eyes.

"And if _I_ recall correctly, you made the earth go all wonky making me fall on you which resulted in a "mistake" as you like to call it." I retort once again.

"If you paid attention you would've known Goku pushed you to get to me before I blew those mountains to ashes. Why did he push you? Because you were _in. the. way._ "

I didn't have a quick enough comeback for Cell after that one. But I wouldn't let him wear that stupid smirk thinking he had won! So I didn't mentally facepalm myself until after my idiot outburst. "O-oh yeah? Well maybe you purposely did that so that I would kiss you!" Boy was I an idiot..

"My dear it is you who is flustered after the alterca-"

"Then why won't you call it what it was? Hm? You Cell, kissed a human female. Whether I was in the way or not you still had lip to lip contact with _me_!"

Silence filled the air between us. Cell stared at me and I didn't dare drop my gaze. He unfolded his arms and slowly stalked towards me wearing a weird smirk. Cell was close enough for me to smell him again. _Cedar wood and fresh rain._ I cross my arms with a scoff. He obviously wanted a reaction out of me and it clearly wasn't working. A hand cupping my chin brought my gaze upwards. Cell now held an austere expression that chilled me to my bones. His pale finger grazed over my bottom lip slightly. My heart was racing, and my eyes flickered from Cell's eyes to his lips constantly. I didn't know which I wanted more. His gaze or those soft lips against my own. And just when I thought he was leaning down for another, Cell pressed his head near my ear and hissed;

"And that dear, proves to me that you enjoyed our.. _kiss_ more than I ever would."

Cell shoves me and returns to his "default" sleeping position. I stumble, tripping over my own feet. That pompous ass! Cell was going to hear it from me. I only _liked_ the way the kiss felt, I wasn't reveling in the fact that it was from **Cell**! There was a huge difference. _**Right?**_ Just as I opened my mouth to retort, my bladder screamed for me to stop.

"U-um..!" I stuttered. I had to pee so BAD. I could feel my bladder ready to explode. "C-cell..?" I cross my legs and pinch my eyes closed. For all I knew, I was most likely doing the pee-pee dance. "CELL." I say firmly.

"What?!"

"I have to..ya know." Cell scoffed and gave me his back. I whine, bouncing around like an idiot. "I gotta go to the bathroom you ass!"

"Well with the way you're asking, one could assume you don't." I could practically hear the smile in his tone.

" _Cell_!"

"Alright. Only because I don't want any of your waste on my arena." With the roll of his eyes, Cell uncrossed his arms and took a step towards me. Out of instinct I step back. "I refuse to deal with this." Cell was in front of me within milliseconds. I nearly stumble backwards had he not caught me and held me close. "Tsk tsk. You humans are dramatic as ever." I shift in his arms, scoffing. "I am NOT dra-" Cell took the skies with me screaming the whole way.

••••

"SON OF A FUCKING-" Many more harsh profanities slipped from my mouth. My broken down door was tossed to the side and my house was a mess. It was clear that I had been robbed. I wanted to punch something, _somebody_. I couldn't even define my rage. Hell, I was even a bit sad at the mere thought of someone else having my shit. Papers and glass cluttered the floor whilst drawers and cabinets were ransacked. I wanted to blame someone so damn bad. And I could!

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" I shout at Cell.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Dont give me that proper bullshit. You just had to make me leave didn't you?! Now someone's off with my shit doing god knows WHAT!"

"You shouldn't have ran. Hell, you humans are all going to die soon who cares if they took a few knickknacks." I decided for my own sake to ignore his comment. But the more I searched around, the angrier I became. The thief from what I could see barely took anything. They made off with my food and most of my expensive liquor. In their wake they trashed the place, throwing frames and what not. I opened a closet to find my prized baseball bat gone.

"ARGH! They took my BAT?!" I was hyperventilating at this point. Telling myself to just breath and stay calm wasn't working anymore. _Screw it. Screw it all!_ I opened my eyes after my tenth mental countdown and exhale. Cell and I made eye contact but we stayed silent. Nothing he could say to make the situation better anyway. "I'm going to blow off some steam and have a nice shower after. When I get back, I'm going to fix my house and hope nobody comes here again!"

Cell chuckles and shooed me away. "Run along like the good pup you are." I shot him a malicious glare. I was nowhere near in the mood to be messed with. Especially by an overgrown talking insect. So without thinking again, I had yet another idiot outburst. "Oh yeah? Well keep thinking of these puppy lips you had the opportunity of kissing." Both our eyes widen and I couldn't help but turn crimson. Before anything else could be said I ran upstairs and locked myself in the studio. "Why. Why would I SAY THAT?!" I facepalm myself a few times before sighing vehemently.

I was such an embarrassment..

••••

 _One two three.. one two three... one two three.._

The steps were perfect and lined up great with my music choice. I stood on my toes for a double twirl but inside of ending the twirl standing, I spun lower and finish in a unflattering pose. I had been trying to perfect this move for a whole week. Still, nothing came in mind to replace it. "I'm going to scrap this whole crappy dance in a second I swear I will!" I try one more time, this time falling on my ass. I groan loudly. It was hopeless. How was I supposed to be the "best" when I couldn't even get past some twirls?! All was quiet when I turned the music off. It was a bit..unsettling. It felt as though someone was watching me.. Just as I turned around I saw a shadow. Reacting, I threw my bottled water at Cell's head. "Damn YOU! You nearly gave me a heart attack..!"

Cell rolls his eyes. "You humans never take the blame for anything unless it's to get your way." He muttered.

It was getting tiring with his "you humans" and "humans this that" crap. Not every single fucking human being was the SAME. I of all people know this for a fact. But the mere sight of Chase on top of Cell's head made my anger dissipate and turn into laughter. His yellow eyes stared at me with a look of contempt. He actually _liked_ being up there! Trying to contain my laughter didn't go unnoticed by Cell. He glanced at Chase before frowing. "Tch...! This infuriating feline will not stay off of my HEAD. No matter how many times I throw it far away from me, _it comes back._ "

"Haha! Chase tends to do that with places he likes to lay in. The best thing you can do is ignore him." Cell scowled down at me. His eye twitched with irritation as Chase shifted. "Get the damn cat before he becomes **roadkill**."

"Alright alright sheesh." Without a second thought I lean against Cell to grab Chase. His smell hit my nostrils again. _Cedar wood and fresh rain._

Did he notice our close proximity as much as me? Chase gives me a low growl. "Don't start Chase. I'll feed you some tuna if you get down." I reach for him again, eliciting yet another growl. "Chase!" He claws at me with a hiss.

"What is taking so long?!" Cell grunts.

"Chase doesn't want to come down." I grumble.

"Because I care what a feline wants. Get IT _now_." I was starting to get pissed. Chase always has been a stubborn cat, but I didn't need it now of all places! "I'm going to bring you down Chase. If you scratch me, I will put you outside. Get DOWN!"

I feel Cell rumble against me. The hell was so funny? If anything he could've gotten Chase down himself.. I reach for Chase slowly. The closer I came, the louder he growled at me. As soon as I grabbed him he attacked me. Hissing and scratching, the bastard even bit me. "OW! Chase what is your problem?!" I literally toss him off my bloody arm (he landed on his feet) and swear profusely. Why the hell couldn't he have just acquiesced in not being allowed up there like a good pet? To make matters worse, Cell stood there laughing his ass off.

"I-it's not funny." My cheeks were on fire at this point.

"Oh dear..! That was quite hilarious! You couldn't even fend off a small animal, how cute!" He continues laughing some more.

"It's not funny!" I say with more force. Tears surreptitiously fell from my eyes. My arm hurt like hell and the embarrassment was getting to me. The more Cell laughed, the more it sounded like Akuhei. He used to laugh at all of my misfortunes. Claiming he found "breaking an arm" humorous..

 _"Next time don't go out on bike rides. Nobody allowed you to do so anyway! Hahahah! And don't think I'll be paying for a cast."_

Cell laughed and laughed on.

"Tch..!"

"Oh-oh are we getting upset? If you plan on attacking me please be more vicious than the feline!" He roars with sarcasm.

"Tch...! STOP **_LAUGHING_** AT ME!" Cell immediately stops. I sniffle, quickly wiping my stupid tears away. "It's not funny. If you plan on laughing at me for taking all of these scratches for you, then you can do it alone." I walk off, holding my still bloody arm in one hand.

••••

It was dark when I finally left my room. The only reason being my smokes were downstairs. I was surprised to not meeting that horrid mess from before. My house was clean, just like before. The front door was even fixed. I pinch the bridge of my nose with a deep sigh. I already knew who's doing it was.. "Where's my fannypack?" I ask nobody in particular. These damn scratches on my arm were starting to burn again. A quick smoke (and a drink or two) would put me out long enough for them to stop itching so bad. I had a feeling my cabinets were raided but had I known they took my liquor before hand I would've reacted differently.

"I hope those thieving fucks get what they deserve.."

I nonchalantly open the dishwasher and grab my hidden stash of bourbon. May never approved of me drinking. She claimed I always "got beside myself" even though I never get drunk. A light buzz never hurt anyone right? The room temperature liquid hit my tastebuds too quick making me gag. I never really liked bourbon..the aftertaste was just a plus. But considering it was the best I had to work with, I poured myself another. I ended up finding my cigarettes so I decide to take my smoke outside. I never smoke in the house, even when I did it was rare. I didn't want that smell in my home let alone the effects of second hand smoke on Chase. Some call me a hypocrite, it didn't matter. My house; my rules.

I languidly inhale the sweet toxins of my cigarette. I drown the rest of my drink, feeling that buzz like I always did. "Twice the harm you're delivering to your body my dear." I roll my eyes. Ugh, he was annoying.

"I'm not your "dear"..and what's it to you? I like a drink and a smoke sometimes." Silence filled us. It carried on so long I was able to finish my cigarette. I put the bud in my cup, turning to leave. I was in my doorway when Cell spoke again. "If you're upset about the feline fiasco, you can forget about an apology."

I chuckle and tsk at him. "You Cell, are one stupid asshole. I was never going to ask for an apology, if anything I'm not even upset."

"You had tears falling from your eyes. Signifies you were upset about something, no?" His matter-of-fact tone was pissing me off.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Watch it." Cell warns.

How dare he tell me what I was angry about. I didn't even care enough for the bastard to "hurt" my feelings and yet..it feels like he **did**.

"You said if l planned on laughing at you for taking all of those scratches for me then I could do it alone. What did you mean?"

I look Cell in the eye. He seemed serious and studying me for some type of reaction. "I..I just saw it has a genuine favor that could've been avoided had I said no. You laughed at me, so I..got upset." The lies spewing from my mouth were so abnormal. It was proving more and more of what he said earlier. _"And that dear, proves to me that you enjoyed our..kiss more than I ever would."_ I really did enjoy that stupid kiss..

"Well I despise an "IOU" so here's one favor to another." Cell grabbed my scratched arm and ripped the bandages off. It hurt a lot more than it should've. "Ow! Stop!" He places his hand over the wounds and a light glow emanated from his hand. My arm felt much better once he had finished. The scratches were long gone. I check my arm out like it was magic. Whatever Cell did was unimaginably cool as hell. "Thanks I guess.." He was close. Just like last time.

"I don't know why but..I love the way you smell." _Of all the childish shit to say.._

"Why is that, Emi?" I watch Cell look at my lips and back at me. My courage skyrockets and before I know it, I'm saying more unbelievable crap. "Maybe I just like you. Who knows."

My back hits the wall. It didn't hurt too bad but it made me alarmed. Cell leans in close, his lips brushing against my own. "What if I said I enjoyed your smell as well?" He whispers. I blush slightly. I didn't think he'd return the compliment considering his distaste for humans. That's what attracted me to Cell. He hated my race so much and yet here he was ready to do god knows what with me. The potential for him to change was clearly there!

 _As if I enjoyed the stupid kiss, seems you enjoyed it just a bit more than me Cell._

"To that I say, come closer so we **both** can smell each other properly." My buzz was feeling excellent in this moment. Everything felt so right. So when Cell leaned down and claimed my lips with his own, **I melted.**

* * *

 _Oh my. Oh very oh my **INDEED**. huhuhu _ (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 _Hello my dear readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was bit "meh" for me. Everything gets better though, I promise. ;) this ain't a rewrite for nothin babes.._

 _I wanna give huge thanks and lots of love to all of the reviews I have received. I read them all -_ **and yes I get a small anxiety attack whenever I get notified** _\- and I'm so grateful for all of the positivity! I'm just here to get this story off my bucket list so I can MOVE ON IN LIFE._

 _Also also alsooo,, a huge shoutout to JustSaiyan123. If you noticed, I've definitely taken your advice and plan on keeping this writing format for ALL of my future writing moving forward. (As I should) As the author of all my stories I already know what's going on and who's saying what, so of course my word walls wouldn't affect me. It's definitely confusing and I'm SO utterly glad you've told me of this issue. ;-;_ **wri** **ting classes did me no justice**

 _This A/N has been long enough! Next chapter takes a **dark** turn. I didn't put angst as a genre tag for nothing.. _

_much love,,_


	8. Five

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter five**

 ** _Darkness_**

 ** _Our bodies are prisons for our souls._**

 ** _Our skin and blood, the iron bars of confinement._**

 ** _But fear not. All flesh decays._**

 ** _Death turns all to ash._**

 ** _And thus, death frees every soul._**

 _She had a brother._

 _Akihito Kurosawa._

 _Emi was the eldest of the two but you wouldn't have noticed at a first glance. Akihito was well put together whilst she mostly stayed a mess. Emi was smart but Akihito was of course,_ _ **smarter**_ _. Emi was athletic but Akihito brought the most gold home. Everything Emi did, Akihito bested her. Of course their father was over joyous! He had a son and not a whore daughter who bugged him constantly. He had a successor to his company. In Akuhei's mind, woman were the silent ones. They were to be home cooking for the men, the sole provider in the house. Emi once questioned his horrid opinion. In her own thinking it was unfair and quite stupid. It only led to another beating.. Akihito this and Akihito that.. hell where did she fit? Not too long ago Emi and Akihito were just siblings._

 _Now they were rivals competing for Akuhei's love?! One child was misbegotten whilst the other was perfect. Emi saw the picture forming in front of her eyes. She didn't understand.. why wasn't she good enough? Was it because of Akihito? Was it her..? Or maybe it was because Akuhei finally had a purpose to abandon her. A darkness set in Emi barely at the age of eleven. Maybe she could get Akihito to understand. Maybe then they could all be a family!_

 _Who knew her manipulation would make Akihito **really** understand what it felt to be forgotten.._

 _Emi_

I awoke with a startle. Chase was on my chest licking my nose. His rough tongue and cat breath could wake anyone at this point..

"Mmm..stop Chase." I grumble.

Chase purrs and rubs his head against me. "Just yesterday you were beating me up..now you love me.."

 _I really didn't feel like getting up. Last night was so weird..wait. Last night?!_ I pop out of bed so quick that I completely forget Chase being on top of me. "Holy shit." I pat myself down. _Shirt..pants..bra..panties.. huh._ What I thought had happened didn't. _Thank all of the Gods out there.._

"Phew.. For a second there I thought me and Cell had.." I shake the thought from my head. No need to reflect on it when it would never happen right?

I stand to stretch for a quick moment before heading to the bathroom. Now that I thought about it, the make out session Cell and I had did get..frisky. I shudder still feeling his hands up my shirt.

"Shit.." I graze over the slight bruise on my neck. Honestly, I was surprised I didn't have more hickies. "This is so embarrassing.." I grumble to Chase. After a quick shower and dressing I decided to make myself (and Chase) a big breakfast. I didn't know why but I was in such a great mood! Kiss or not, the ability to be close with another being felt wonderful. For my own sake, I ignored the mass genocide of my race and the fact he planned on destroying the planet..

All in all, my morning was going better than expected. Although.. "Where's your best bud, hm Chase?" I set my plate of chicken katsu and rice on the table. The black cat meows as a response. I tossed Chase a peice of a fish-shaped taiyaki to go with his fried tuna. "Hm.." I wasn't worried, heavans no. His disappearance was just interesting. Nothing that I would fret over because who cares what Cell does?

••••

 _Okay the day's almost over, what the hell._

The day was indeed always over. 4:00 was rolling in soon and Cell was nowhere to be found. A feeling of trepidation was starting to settle in my stomach. I felt antsy. As if something bad were about to happen soon. _I need to dance this away before I start really worrying about that jackass.._ I turn the tv off (as if anything were on anyway) and head upstairs. Chase follows as well, beating me to the studio.

"Wanna dance with me Chase?" I ask in a baby voice. He stares blankly. I roll my eyes with a chuckle. "Figured.." I start off with some stretches and motions with my arms. After a good amount of time, I go through all five positions in ballet. First slowly, the second time around was faster. The third time, I did a small "sauté" at the end.

 _One two three.. one two three... one two three.._

I was right back to where I started from earlier. I was still stuck on the low twirl once again. What was I supposed to do?! Everything I did ended up with me stumbling over or missing a step. "Argh! This is so..pointless." I stop the music in a big huff. Chase meows and trots past. "Oh _ha-ha_. Don't I get any-" My sentence fades off into nothing seeing the one and only Cell himself standing there. He seemed to be studying me. As if I were prey in a jungle. From what I could tell, he seemed a bit pissed.

"Um.." I blush slightly for no apparent reason. The silence was absolutely killing me.

"What are you so flustered about?" He asks.

My blush unbelievably deepens. "W-well..your staring making things kinda..awkward."

Another silence fills us. "You..are such an infuriating creature." Cell finally said. I roll my eyes. This was the exact reason why I didn't want to worry about him. He's such a prick, I swear.

"It takes one to know one Cell."

"Well you've just disproved it."

"If you came up here to **bug** me, the exit is behind you." Cell narrows his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle in response. "And yes that was an intentional pun."

"Do you think this is some kind of game?!" Cell snaps. I go back to practicing my steps. I notice Cell's tone but pay no mind to any of it. "Life is a game where people are the chess peices Cell. That includes you. Isn't that the whole theme of your death tournament?"

"Even if that were true about my Cell games, it would most likely include you getting this damn feline off of my HEAD."

I groan. Damn Chase and his stubborn ways! "Chase we've discussed this!" I purposely lean against Cell to reach for Chase once again. I could see his obvious stare from the corner of my eye, no doubt the hickey he gave me from last night. "I got you!" I put Chase on the ground, giving him a light tap to the butt. "Sorry, he really doesn't like to listen. As you can tell.."

I look up at Cell still very close to him. "He reminds me of you." He murmurs.

"Do I look like a cat to you?" Cell wraps his arm around my waist, pulling our bodies even closer. Our lips hovered above one another. I smirk with much satisfaction. "I'll take that as a yes." I lean in close giving Cell a tender kiss. What I thought was a sweet moment ended up with me being shoved back. I stumble but catch my balance before I could fall. Cell growls angrily. I didn't understand what was going on at this point. He was so.. _confusing_!

"What is your issue right now?!" I shout.

Cell growls and starts mumbling to himself. "You **manipulate** _bitch_..!"

"Excuse me?" Cell starts to chuckle darkly.

"You think I don't realize what you're doing?"

I raise an eyebrow in response. I was so utterly confused to the point of my tongue not being able to form any words.

" _This_. This game of charades my dear. If you think just for a second I'd let you live because of your..unyielding charisma then you can forget about living at all!" Just as I began a retort, that same heat from the other day was near my face again. This time, it was a deep magenta and held on the tip of Cell's finger. It was some sort of death beam per say.

The look of conviction in his eyes never wavers as he stared down at me.

I took a single deep breath and slowly let it out. Inwardly I was scared shitless. But I refused to let Cell know he was getting to me.

"Look. Obviously there's been some miscommunication between us because I've never once mentioned wanting to prolong my life. You've made this stupid assumption on your own and instead of _asking_ the person whom you're assuming about, you decide to add more _alternative facts_ to further prove your imaginary claim!"

"Tch..!" The beam on the end of his finger grew twice its size. I squeak backing up until I couldn't anymore.

"Do not get so matter-of-fact with me human. It all makes such perfect sense once put together. You humans are all greedy and will do anything to cling to your wasteful lives!" I was left speechless. For once in my life, I didn't have anything to counter with. Who the hell did Cell think he was right now? Did he honestly think he had me figured out after knowing me for only a few days?

"I don't know whether you applaud you or tell you off right now.." I chuckle.

Cell raised an eyebrow but nonetheless kept quiet. He probably didn't know where I was going with this, I didn't either at this point.

"You Cell, are the biggest narcissistic asshat that has ever _graced_ me with their company. You can't just blame me for everything here. I know you see the hickey on my neck, and guess what? I didn't do that, _you_ did!"

Cell rolled his eyes. "That couldn't possibly be from me-"

"Wow, not only are you a prick you're a lying prick as well?" I knew bullshit was written all over Cell from the beginning.

"I don't give misrepresentations. You humans are such weaklings that rely on feble lies-"

 _Oh to hell with his opinion!_

"Stop **_saying_** that!" I say with some force.

"I'm getting quite tired of you interrupting me." The beam on the end of his finger gets even bigger. If Cell wanted me dead I'd have already been a smear on the wall. I was willing to call his bluff.

"Well _I'm_ getting tired of you putting humans in this stupid egotistical bubble just to say untrue crap. Not all humans are the same Cell! Stop putting us all under the same category just because some of the shitty people act shitty. You call us ignorant yet here you are on your highest high horse telling **me** about myself!"

"..." "Are you finished yet?" He asked.

"Oh yes Cell! _Please_ , grace the world with more of your ignorant knowledge." I was over this conversation. Since our first encounter all Cell did was wrongly criticize humans. I had tried my best to ignore it. But it got to the point of annoying the hell out of me. Who was Cell to judge anybody? Especially with all of his sins still adding up till this very moment.

 _If anything he's just like "us humans"._

We made eye contact and immediately wished I hadn't. The death look he gave me made my blood freeze over twice. It was nearly the same look he wore when he was on his killing spree.. His death beam disappeared as he spoke. "You humans are all **liars**." Cell took a deadly step. In return I took a step back. "You murder one another just to be higher on some imaginary pedestal and then repeatedly blame other's for your own faults. You're all weak mind and willed because the slightest set back scares you all into a frenzy of lies and cheats. You rather kill each other off than tell the truth because it makes you "stronger" in the long run when it actually shows how **WEAK** you all are!"

My back hits the wall. I swore to myself and watched as Cell got closer. The way his magenta eyes harden, his fists balled, the vein protruding from his neck was starting to remind me of Akuhei. The angry shouts. The beatings I took for having an opinion. The _disgusted_ looks he threw my way.. This was no longer Cell talking. It was him but Akuhei's voice came from his mouth instead of his own. My heart was leaping from my chest. I braced myself for any awaited pain.

Cell slams his fist through my wall.

I flinched so violently, immediately going to protect my head. The tears started and before I knew it I was sobbing. "P-please..I'm so s-sorry." My voice was barely above a whisper. I couldn't even hear myself speaking.

"...and please, let's not forgot the whole "love" emotion. The most idiotic thing you humans could make up. You created the emotion because loneliness scares you worse than death itself. All it brought was more death, more weaklings, and another excuse for you to use." Cell backed away from my shaken form. His point already had been made from the beginning. That us humans were wasteful begins that he was glad to rid the universe of.

I was breathing so hard hoping that my heart wouldn't explode. To say I was scared shitless would be an understatement. After some tense moments I look up. Cell sneers down at the sight of my tears. "I'm..sorry." I apologized again. A lone tear ran down my cheek.

"Tch..!"

Cell disappeared within seconds. I couldn't have been more happy. I slid down the wall and onto my knees sobbing miserably.

* * *

I felt Chase rub against me. He purrs, brushing his bushy tail under my nose. "Hungry?" He meows with delight. "I am too.." I left my studio to be greeted by a dark house. The clock on the wall read; _7:53_. I wanted to ignore the fact Cell wasn't around but it was starting to bother me again. The dick had the audacity to throw a tantrum and leave me with a hole near my head. Who knew, maybe he didn't mean to miss? "Din-Din Chase." I watch him happily eat away at his tuna. Sometimes I wished I could be a cat. Nine lives and no worries to give in the world.. I only picked at my plate my appetite being long gone. Chase jumps on the table, sitting down in front of my plate. "Down Chase." He steps over my food to rub his little head against my cheek.

I accept the cute gesture feeling more tears form. "I swear you're the only one who gets me Chase.." I throw my food out opting to smoke instead. Here I was again. On my patio smoking a cigarette in the chilly night. Only thing missing was a drink and..

"Emi."

 _Cell_. I didn't bother to turn around. There was no coming back from the shit he just did. Maybe it was me punishing him for the rude reminder of my past. It even may have been how much of a dick he's been since we first met. Doesn't matter.

 _Cell can get hit by a bus for all I care.._

Without another care in the world I inhale my cigarette. I was spun around, cancer stick slapped from my grasp, and magenta eyes burning with much fury glared into my soul.

"What did I say about my cigarettes you prick?!"

"And what did I say about disrespecting me?" Cell clearly was delusional. What in his right mind made him think that he deserved respect in this moment?

"Real funny Cell. Real _fucking_ funny!" I chuckle.

"Calm down. I didn't come back here to deal with your emotions."

"You're an even bigger fraud than I thought, you're just a cop-out!"

Cell raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I'm not drunk off of alcohol this time. I'm not high off of pills or whatever else you think I do!" "I see what you're doing. These bullshit scare tactics. I've seen it all before Cell!"

"I don't have the slightest idea of what ignorance you have spewing from your mouth this time."

My glare turned to ice. There he was doing it again! It was so painfully obvious at this point. As if I, of all people wouldn't notice someone hiding their feelings from me. I couldn't tell if Cell was just fucking with my head like always or if this was out of fear. But I had to know. He gave me that same rage like Akihito. The same festering of emotions that had to get out. Even standing in front of Cell now made my need for an explanation grow.

"Say it."

"Say what?!" He exclaims.

I repeated myself which only elicits a growl from Cell. He was ready to pop. Deep down I wanted to stop but I needed an explanation.

Why did he make me have to think of **him**? Of that horrible emotion from so long ago.. Why anything at this point?

"Say it Cell! Let's just get this over with."

"There is nothing to say, does your superficial twat of a brain not understand this?"

"You don't get to disrespect me right now!" That fiery rage consumes me. I was bursting Cell's bubble, pointing a finger in his face. "This whole day has been nothing but you being an insensitive bastard-"

My back slams into the edge of my patio. The wooden sill pressed into my back as some type of force emanating from Cell pushed me back. His eyes were deadly and the vein protruding from his neck didn't do me any justice.

"Let me make this clear; you do not deserve to be around my presence. My mercy, barely very the ground you walk upon, let alone my _respect_." Cell grabbed my chin, our noses brushed up against each other. "I'll make it easy for that pretty little head of yours to understand; your race will fall to its knees and I will **exterminate** you all." He roughly lets me go.

"You're still avoiding it."

Cell must've forgotten I didn't care what he did to the human race. Our present issue at hand were about his feelings towards me, not my whole planet.

"TCH...!"

My back pressed into the wood even more. I wince but ignore the pain. Cell closed his eyes muttering under his breath.

"Emi you're about to make the dear mistake of pissing me off."

"Say IT THEN!" I shout.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO SAY!" He bellows.

"Admit how you feel."

Cell narrowed his eyes. When it finally clicked he scowled deeply. In a low, slow tone he said; "...are you insinuating that I feel some type of meager feelings for you, human?"

"Because you do!" My neck was grabbed so harshly. The pressure Cell put on my windpipe had me gasping for air. With just one movement he could snap my neck.

"As if I would ever form "feelings" for such roaches of your kind! You think because of the mercy I've spared you you've gain some immunity?!" I pry at his fingers. My vision was starting to get dark in the corners from the lack of air. I was going to pass out sooner or later. I cry out when my head comes in contact with the wall. My toes barely touched the ground as Cell's deadly grip tightened. "Make no mistake; anything I've done was pure instinct. You've become quite the distraction my dear, so I'll make it easier." He released me after a few tense moments. I collapse, chocking on air and my next words. I was so pissed. Why couldn't he just admit it?!

Kissing him was stupid.

I was stupid for even letting whatever this was go this far.. I heard his footsteps walk off the patio and onto the fresh grass.

"Where...are you going..you ASSHOLE!" I wheezed.

"I do enjoy a good laugh Emi, and it would be bad of manners to not thank you for intriguing me for the time being. This is farewell." He was levitating off the ground now. I managed to get up, clutching the banister with all my might. My hair fell in front of my face. A few strands stuck to my cheeks as fat tears fell from my eyes. I didn't know who to be pissed at anymore. Myself? Cell? The gods for letting me meet the psychopath?

"You **_weakling_**." I wasn't referring to Cell. He must've assumed I was because his response shook me to the core.

"Oh please darling. You told your sob story to the one being in this universe who could give less a damn about your pitiful existence. Get out of your delusional mind and face the fact that I **Cell** , will never feel anything another than annoyance for you humans."

My breathing stopped in that very moment. Why did I care what Cell thought? He was about to destroy my planet, kill me and millions other. But then again..he was the only one who listened. He was also the only one who's betrayed me like this. Not ever since...

" _No_." I whimpered.

I was thinking about what I did again. What I forced him to do. I could hear Akuhei screaming over me. I was a whore. Nobody would love me. I was _**worthless**_.

 _"..who give less a damn about your pitiful existence."_

My head was spinning. My heart was beating out of my chest. Were those Akuhei words or Cell's? I couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"Good riddance Emi."

I finally looked up. Cell was high in the sky, looking down on me. With a look I knew all too well of, he took off. **Disgust**.

I walked into my house still silent. My heart was racing. I wanted to do something. I wanted to hurt right now. The knife on the table called my name. I picked it up, my breathing ragged.

"Why..? Why have I been cursed? Why did he do this to me..? WHY!"

The sharp blade goes through my palm. I watched the deep red oozed out into the sink. The pain, nonexistent. I sigh softly. "When will they learn?" I stood in front of my storage closet. The light bulb above my head flickers but quickly turns back on. The box I grabbed was dusty, full of reports and therapy session records from long ago. I grabbed a picture of Akihito and I.

Those were good times. Back when we were children, not knowing the repercussions of decisions. The flame from the lighter engulfed the picture. I watched my precious memory of Akihito go up in flames. I still didn't blame myself. I didn't make him tie the noose. I didn't make him jump from the second story either. I only watched him hang dead from the chandelier..

Chase climbs onto the counter. I look at him and back at my bleeding hand. "It seems I'll have to make Cell learn the same lesson as Akihito-san.." Chase meows softly. I smile, patting his little head. "How does a midnight snack sound? **I'm starving**."

* * *

 _Uh-oh. Uhhhh ohhhh.._

 _Hello my dearest bestest most wonderfulest (that's not a word) readers of all time!_ _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, to some extent, because things will get darker..._

 _later down the road. ;) Don't worry Justsaiyan123, it doesn't get too dark just yet hehe. Now I hope this "outburst" from Emi doesn't seem random because it's not. I've tried to hint at her very damaging past, I've hinted several times to something traumatic happening to her, and I've hinted that something was a bit off with her a few times as well.. this rewrite definitely takes some paying attention to or else you might be lost. Even the littlest things I describe can actually be the whole plot right in front of you!_

 _of course I haven't done so, BUT I've definitely hinted to some mysterious aspect to Emi. Now what I will say for those confused; yes her brother committed suicide. Yes she saw his body. And yes, she's had some type of therapy and psychiatric treatment for...all shall be revealed soon. There are several questions you all probably have, and unfortunately I can't answer them just yet ;) plus just wait! All will be revealed. But with that I leave a parting message; we're about to hit 5k views! ^_^_

 _much love,,_


	9. Six

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _sunny days_**

 ** _No more butterflies 'cause they don't ever last,_**

 ** _Stolen from the light by demons of the past_**

 ** _It's always raining.._**

 ** _But she keeps on praying._**

 _His face was blue. His neck snapped in two. He hung from the chandelier, his body dauntingly swinging back and forth. His nails were bloody for he had struggled. His will to live was greater than his will to die. But it was too late. Air vanished, his heart stopped. His last thought were of how he couldn't be like his father. Because **she** wouldn't let him. Because **she** knew best. Because **she** was always right. Maybe that's why he stopped struggling after a while._

 _To rid the world of trash like him.._

 _"You're just like him! Why can't you just be my brother Onii-san?!" "_

 _I'm not acting like Father! You're just..being sensitive. Grow up **Emi**!"_

 _Third_

Why did she have to dream about him? Emi stared up at the ceiling all morning. She didn't get out of bed until Chase jumped on her face and attacked her with kisses. It was already pass 9. "Hungry?" Chase meows delighted with the idea of eating. "Same my kitty friend.." After getting ready for the day and making breakfast, Emi was quite bored. "What I'd give to hear Mayumi's voice.." Emi sat rigid. _Mayumi.._ Her friend had been missing for two whole days.

"She's probably enjoying her family time.." Emi knew better than anyone that May would've called by now. For her own sake, she threw all thoughts of her friend out of her head. Instead she thought of Cell. She had to get back in his good grace. Otherwise her plan would be useless just staying home.

"I'll be back Chase! I promise.."

Emi threw a capsule and waited for the smoke to clear. Her hover car waited patiently for her. The weather was quite warm and Emi was glad she opted for a pair of ripped jeans and a halter top. The car ride into the city was short but barely smooth. Emi's curiosity was starting to get the best of her. Civilians ran rampant in the streets. Stores were broken into, cars were crashed and set a fire in the middle of roads. She concluded it could've been far worse than what it appeared to be. It wasn't like Cell made his way to her town and ate them. The destruction was caused by pure panic.

"Where are you May.."

Emi's attempt to forget her friend failed at the moment she tried. Her sole reason for coming to the city was to look for Mayumi herself. She glanced at her rearview mirror for a brief moment instantly regretting taking her eyes off the rode. " **HOLY** -" An old bleeding man stood in the middle of the road. Emi swerved the car out of instinct nearly crashing into a fire hydrant. She took a few moments to control her breathing and not have a panic attack from the scare.

"Whatever gods are out there..please don't let me die-"

Loud crunching metal could be heard above. Large chunks of glass landed on the windshield, eliciting a panicked scream from Emi. She changed gears and hit the pedal to back up. She looks up, cursing her own parents for her existence. A huge office building was coming down. And Emi, in her hover car, was right under it. Emi screams again. Her foot hit the pedal with all her might. _I'm not going to make it. IM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!_

Emi closed her eyes awaiting for the impact. She cursed every god for not allowing her to find Mayumi, for not giving her a single chance to get away from Akuhei, and most importantly, for being too weak to get back at Cell. The silence ate at her. Was this death? The unnerving silence and pound of her heart? **_Knock knock knock._** Emi blinks rapidly. Holy shit she was alive! She looks to her left and saw how high up she was. On top of a building to be exact with a lavender-haired stranger tapping at her window. Emi's shaky hands open the door to step out.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The stranger asks.

"Y-yeah..I mean if nearly being crushed by a building is alright then sure.." Emi didn't miss the hint of a smile spread across his face.

"Hey! It's you!" The blond haired man-who's name Emi completely forgot-gave her a bright smile.

"Yay.. it's me." Emi deadpans.

"You know her Goku?" A tall green man with antennae stood from afar eyeing Emi nonstop since she spoke. _Holy shit he's green._ Emi didn't stop her obvious stare at all.

"Of course I know her.. her name being...errr help me out lady." Goku whispered the last part.

"Emi." She hissed.

"Hello Emi!" A kid, no older than eleven held out his hand for Emi to shake. "I'm Gohan." He was cute in her opinion. Blond hair and the most adorable smile ever! Emi smiles, gladly shaking his hand. She still eyed the green man from time to time. "Don't mind Piccolo. He's just on edge like the rest of us from the..Cell Games.."

Emi casts her gaze down. The mention of Cell's name made her blood boil. _When I see him I swear..!_ Emi takes a deep breath, turning to the lavender haired man.

"I didn't catch your name. I'm Emi."

"O-oh sorry about that. Heh, I'm Trunks." Emi shook his large hand, enjoying the warmth he gave off. Trunks blushes hoping nobody noticed.

"So how'd you get away from Cell?"

Emi glowered in Goku's direction. He just _had_ to bring Cell up.. "Ah w-well.."

"Wait- _you_ were held hostage by Cell?!" Trunks closed a bit of distance between him and Emi.

"W-well..sorta I mean.." She stutters.

Even Piccolo wanted to hear the full story at this point. Emi sucked a breath in. _Here goes nothing._ "I was definitely scared but..he ended up getting bored of me. And..left. I came to the city looking for my best friend. You haven't seen her have you?" Emi took the chance to change the subject while she could. She didn't want to talk about Cell any longer. Gohan's commiserative glance was enough for Emi to know that they hadn't run into May.

"I'm sorry.."

Emi forced a smile, unfortunately it didn't reach her eyes. "It's okay, really! Don't worry I'm sure she'll turn up." A gut feeling of trepidation settled into Emi. She didn't believe any of her own words, but she also didn't want to believe her own fears. An awkward hush fell upon the group. Emi didn't wish to speak of Cell-the most spoken topic since his first appearance- or the fact that her friend could've been dead. "We should get going." Piccolo uncrossed his arms giving Goku a look only they knew of. He nods in agreement.

"Well it was nice seeing you again.. uhhh-" Goku chuckles lightly at forgetting her name once again.

"Emi."

"Emi! Right! Don't get caught by Cell again haha!" Goku took to the skies with Piccolo at his sides. Gohan gave Emi a quick wave and told her to take care.

"I'll..put you down on the ground." Emi blushes wildly when Trunks picks her up bridal style. He jumps from the roof and sets her back on the concrete. He leaves, returning with her hover car in one hand. _This guy could crush me if he wanted to!_

"I've been meaning to ask but..who saved me from the building?"

Trunks laughs nervously. "It was..me..-well it was my _idea_ but Gohan..physically saved you."

Emi takes a hasty step closer to Trunks. She slowly looked into his blue eyes. Her stare never once wavering. Trunks was so entranced that he didn't notice her facetious smile forming. "Well to that I say; it's the thought that counts." Emi leans on his awfully warm body to press a kiss to his cheek.

With one last wave she hops in her car, driving off towards Cell's arena.

••••

You have arrived Ms. Kurosawa.

Emi snores lightly in her sleep. For the past 15 minutes she was napping whilst at the edge of Cell's arena. His nails tap her window, still not awaking her from her deep slumber. Cell pauses to grin devilishly.

 _New plan I suppose._

Emi was in the middle of a snore when her head fell into the horn. The sudden noise jolted her out of sleep. But the very bright light coming her away shook the entirety of sleep out of her. Her eyes flew open to saucers. Emi had no time to react besides getting her seatbelt off and throwing her body out of the vehicle. The same vehicle that was in smoldering smithereens. A few rocks dug into her skin. Besides the cut on her forehead, she was fine.

That is until she tried to stand. "S-shit..!" Emi's ankle was twisted in a way that ankles probably shouldn't be. She couldn't walk, let alone run from a very enraged bio-andriod. "U-um.." Emi stutters. The scowl Cell had sent a chill up her spine to the base of her skull. Emi knew for her own sake to watch her tongue.

"I believe I bid you farewell last night. The fact that you show up to my arena either makes you suicidal or just plain stupid. So to make this quicker; **which one are you today?** " Emi looked up into Cell's eyes. The flames from her burning car danced in his magenta orbs making it seem as though he were the raging fire himself.

Emi pressed her nails into her palms in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her eyes harden and her tone was a bit sharper this time.

"Neither. Last I checked you had manners and nearly blowing me up doesn't show those " _perfect_ " mannerisms of yours."

Cell pressed his foot into her ankle. Emi screams in agony.

"I do not have time for your _shit_. Do you understand?!" Cell crosses his arms and watched as she howls in pain. Emi held her tears at bay and tried her best to suck it up.

"I c-came to apologize." _Which I completely fucking regret!_

Cell raised an eyebrow ridge.

"Apologize?" He echoes.

"YES! I was r-rude..and acted like an i-idiot.. I'm sorry I was just..just stressed o-out..!" The pain in Emi's ankle was growing by the minute. Cell's silence to her apology was literally killing her. Emi cursed his name and imagined him getting hit by a bus. Oh how she regretted coming down here..! Cell vehemently sighs. He took a kneel, holding his warm hands out. Emi flinched from his touch.

"I'm helping your frail ankle dear. Do not move." A green ki envelopes her foot. The pain was numbed. So much in fact she couldn't feel Cell correct her ankle right then and there. "Done. Get up." Cell forced her onto her feet. Emi stumbles but quickly caught her balance. "Woah. What did you do?"

"What do you think. I fixed your broken ankle." _The same ankle you had a hand in breaking.._

Cell abruptly grabbed her arm.

Emi gasps feeling his hand slither around her throat. No pressure was being applied, it was more of Cell's finger tips rubbing against her pulsing carotid.

"So..about that apology. I feel awfully generous today, so I'll give you two full minutes to explain why I shouldn't break your pretty little neck." Cell barely applied any force to make Emi squirm under his gaze. She attempted to pull away but couldn't from his grip around her throat.

"One minute and forty-five seconds.."

 _Start talking baka!_ "Um..I-"

"If you wish to live I suggest you talk faster. One minute and fifteen seconds." Cell's patronizing smile didn't make Emi feel a whole lot better. In fact, now she was panicking. "Okay, look here Cell! I am SORRY! I came at you rudely, I sounded like an idiot, I get it I'm every name in the book!"

"But killing me isn't right! I mean, look back at all of our good times. Sure you were a dick and I was a bitch half the time but you gotta admit that I was a pretty... _intriguing_ bitch." Even Emi had to admit that her apology sounded believable.

Cell blinks. "Fifty seconds." His grip on Emi's throat tightens again. _Is it just me or does he love grabbing my throat?_ Emi didn't know what else to do. If anything she was willing to call Cell's bluff. He wouldn't kill her so easily right? That just wasn't his style! Emi closed her eyes and reopened them. She looked up at Cell with tactical eyes.

A staring contest was beginning.

Cell's eyes narrowed. He could play these games too. "How many more seconds." Emi asks, still keeping a stoic face. "Ten." _Nine. Eight. Seven._ The staring contest had gone well over ten seconds. Emi was sure that a full minute had passed. She resists the urge to smirk in success.

"I can do this all day long." Emi boasts.

In fact, she absolutely needed to blink right then and there.

"You humans involuntarily blink sixteen times within a minute. I doubt I'll be the one losing this contest of stare." Cell was again, correct. Emi's eyes burned with a need to blink. She didn't know how long she would last..

"Your Goku friend is back.."

Emi glanced behind Cell. She repeatedly does so knowing he would turn around to find "Goku". Cell's eye twitches. He sensed Goku nearby earlier! It HAD to be him. But why wasn't he speaking? Cell hit his breaking point as Emi waved at "Goku" wearing a cheery smile. _That's IT!_ Cell turns his whole body around blinking a few times to soothe his eyes. It was only then did he realize his mistake and that Goku was nowhere to be found.

"You.. ** _tricked_** me."

Emi rubs at her stinging eyes. Who knew how bloodshot they were now.. "We were having a staring contest. You made the decision to turn around and look for Goku. It's called deception."

"I KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED." Cell bellows. Tense hush fell between the pair. Emi held her breath, awaiting for the angered android's next move.

She was surprised to see a smile creep its way to Cell's lips. He sighs with a shake of his head. "My, have you gotten the best of me.. I suppose I did miss our little.. quarrels." Emi was so relieved. A small smile made its way to her lips as well. "Well, I guess I can't lie and say I didn't miss you and your asshole ways."

Cell crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes. "It's only been a day dear. Stop with the sentimentals."

"You just-you _literally_ -oh nevermind!" Cell chuckles lowly. He was just screwing with her again.

* * *

Emi was quite bored now that her and Cell had made up. No phone, no people who were willing to talk to her, and worse of all; no cigarettes. _I'm practically dying of boredem while Cell sleeps._ Emi glanced at the android one last time. "..well since I'm being spared no attention, I'll sit in my..other car!" Emi was even more furious when she recieved no reply even after taking the time to de-capsulize her other hover car.

"Stupid asshole and his stupid "energy saver mode"." She hits the radio instantly regretting it.

 _-"Towns and mayjor cities are in ruins after the now named creature, Cell, ends his destruction and mass genocide. From one of our very own local news stations, he announced a 10 day countdown to the planet's destruction if no contestants participating in the "Cell Games" defeat him in the tournament battle-"_

Emi winced at the mention of her planet being destroyed. She was quick to change the station to some k-pop playing on a random station.

"I was enjoying that Emi." Cell patronized.

Emi had to pretend as if her heart didn't leap from her chest before answering. "Yeah but considering this is **my** car, we'll be listening to whatever I play."

"If we're taking facts into consideration, I would like to note that I was the individual who caused such terror in your race. It is only fair for me to listen in and see what futile efforts their putting in to mask the fear."

Emi rolls her eye. _God he can never get enough of himself.._

"You ever thought of _not_ being condescending?" Emi asks.

"I'm just here to _satisfy_ you..Emi. If I recall, you were bored no?" The glint in Cell's eye was very noticeable. Emi turns crimson under his unwavering stare. She tried to hide her discomfort with the clearing of her throat.

"I _am_ bored but bothering me isn't entertaining." Emi slams her door shut.

Cell takes a step forward which results in Emi climbing onto the roof of her car. She wanted to put some distance in between them before he started getting handsy. Cell was tall, taller than any man Emi knew of. At her own stature of 5'5 she was barely to his chest! So it didn't surprise Emi when even sitting on top of her car Cell was still a bit taller.

"Well, it's entertaining enough for me." He gave her nose a light flick.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Emi slaps Cell's shoulder completely forgetting what kind of person he was.

"Children shouldn't hit Emi." Cell gave her body a " light" shove. Emi ended up on the ground. Dust flew into her eyes and for all she knew her ankle was broken again.

"Does this satisfy your boredom? Because mine is starting to begin.." Cell added a small yawn to the end of his sentence for emphasis.

Emi was quick to pick and dust herself off. Her eyes narrowed at Cell dangerously. His smile only grew.

"Another stare contest perhaps?"

With a growl and new determination Emi made her way to the hood of her car, slamming her elbow and raising her hand out in an angle. Cell raised an eyebrow ridge in mild interest.

"Arm wrestle me. Right here. Right now." Emi flexed her hand in a manner that showed Cell she was definitely serious.

"You can't be serious." Cell laughed full-heartedly.

"I AM! Or, maybe you're just a chicken?" Emi's taunt didn't go unnoticed. Nor did her crude "clucking". Cell was quick to drop to her level and place his elbow on the hood of the car, locking hands along with eyes in the same moment.

"Ready when you are _darling_." Cell teases.

"ThreetwooneGO!" Emi uses all her strength to push his arm down. Cell stayed in the same position not bothering to strain to keep himself up. Emi growls and pushes impossibly harder. Cell only budged an inch before correcting himself. "I believe you're trying to do this." Cell slams Emi's hand against hood.

"You cheated!" She proclaims. Her face was red and her chest puffed with every huff she took. Emi wouldn't admit to being a loser. She had bested Cell in a staring contest so she had to best him in arm-wrestling!

"Accept defeat Emi. Sounding like a sore loser won't let you win." Cell laughs. "How about another round? I know I'll win but seeing you actually try is quite amusing!"

"Hmph!" Emi crosses her arms with her nose stuck high in the air. "I get it, you're definitely stronger than me. But are you more _skilled_ than me?"

"I believe strength is a skill."

"Not the point!" Emi climbs onto the fighting stage. She kicked her wedges off and positioned herself in a ballet pose.

"No." Cell frowned.

Emi does a quick pirouette in response. With a roll of her eyes she says "Oh come ON! A little dancing won't kill ya." She lifts her leg to be beside her head. Her arms wrap around leg to pull her torso even closer.

"I will be your planet's destroyer. What makes you think I'd be in my fighting ring.. **dancing**." Cell grimaced from the mere thought. Emi relaxed her body with another loud sigh. "Look, I've won once and so have you. It's best two out of three, those are the rules!"

"Fine. Let's see who can fly around the planet the fastest."

Emi wanted to scream her head off. Cell knew she couldn't fly so why would he suggest such a stupid bet?

"Hmph. The same reason you can't participate is the same reason of why I won't dance." He says with a smirk.

Cell leans over to hover over Emi. He flicks her nose again. She yelps, making a move to hit Cell back. He was quick to dodge and watch her fall to the floor. Emi blushed whilst dusting even more pebbles off her clothes.

"Grrrr! It's not that you can't, you just won't!" Emi protests.

"It's not that you can't fly, you just won't.." Cell mimicks with a grin. Emi glowers in his direction. "It seems we're in a pickle."

"Why don't you just teach me?" Emi asks.

"HA! As if I'd ever teach you.. There is no point in try when you already know you shall fail."

"I am _not_ unteachable! And who knows, maybe I won't fail!" Emi scoffed. Cell was being a bit unrealistic. Who was he to say she couldn't learn, especially with the possibility of her actually being able to do it! _Cell just wants to be spiteful._ Emi concludes in her head.

That's when an idea came to mind. "How about this; we have another stare contest and the winner gets something in return. You teach me to fly, and I'll do whatever you want." Cell thought about her proposal. It wasn't like she could win now considering the odds. Cell honestly didn't want to play anymore of their "games". He had some very much training to do, but damn did the glory of seeing Emi's sore loser attitude sound great! Besides, Cell-not including the first staring contest- never lost.

"Deal?"

"Fine..but if I win-which I will- you must comply to any order I give."

Emi semi considered his terms. "..deal." She closed her eyes to prepare herself.

"Need a moment dear?" Cell patronized.

Emi snapped her eyes open, quickling saying: "OnetwothreeGO!"

••••

Emi's eyes were giving in. She could barely keep them open from the burn that surrounded her cornea. The white of her eyes were beginning to turn bloodshot, one of her eyes even swelled with a tear that ran down the side of her face.

"Oh my." Cell once again patronized.

"Shut. It." Emi growled.

Boy was her staring contest not turning out well..

 _I need to distract him again! No that wouldn't work, he's probably expecting that. But I can NOT lose here!_

Emi took a deep breath-albeit her eyes still being open- and mentally prepared herself to lose the rest of her dignity. "Come on Cell..aren't we friends? Can't you just..oh ya know.. let me win?" Her facetious smile couldn't fool the android.

"Hmm.." Cell ponders. "Trying to buy yourself a win won't work Emi. Nice try though."

"Argh! Did you not hear the friend part?! PLEASE Cell, I'll be blind in the next few minutes if I keep this up!"

"Then I suggest you forfeit..and "friends"? Please darling, we're far from that. I'm your planet's destroyer, do you really want to be _my friend_?"

"Well you're right about us being far from friends..we're more of friends with benefits.

Cell narrowed his eyes slightly. "That term..I don't understand it. Define "friends with benefits"."

Emi's light giggles turned into full laughter. For a bio-android, Cell surely wasn't smart.

"Are you being serious? Please tell me this is a joke!" Emi cackles.

"Yes I'm being very serious. Just explain what it is."

Emi knew better than to make him angry so she started the explanation still laughing away as she did.

"..so this "friend with benefits" are close friends that have a monogamous relationship with no romantic feelings involved correct?"

Emi nods in affirmation. "More or less."

Cell scoffs incredulously. He even managed to **close his eyes** forgetting the staring contest he was in. Emi shouts in happiness that she managed to win. Her happiness diminished noticing the pain behind her eyes. Her eyes hurt like hell, but winning made her feel even better than before. "HA! I WIN! You have to teach me how to fly now." Cell rolls his eyes at her little happy dance. Once again, he lost on his own terms.

"That doesn't count."

"The _hell_ it doesn't!" Emi retorts.

"I still wish to know more of this "friend with benefits". What exactly do they do?"

The silence that filled the pair was heavy. Emi's cheeks turned red with heat. How was she supposed to explain what friend's with benefits did?! "Um..er..uh...okay. S-so.." Cell narrows his eyes at her flustered appearance.

"Details. I want very specific details."

Emi's face flushed an even deeper crimson. She sighs, and beckons Cell over with a flick of her wrist. He comes closer, even dipping his head lower to hear her whisper vulgar things.

"...and that's basically what they do."

Cell scoffs with a amorous smirk gracing his lips. Emi avoids his gaze feeling as if she were a child caught with her parent's wallet. She crossed her arms with a small "hmph".

 _Mental note; fwb has a stupid explaination. Never mention the word out loud.._

The sky was a coral with hints of night creeping in. A mild chill was setting in making Emi shiver from the lack of heat.

"..okay while you think on the whole "friends with benefits" thing, I'll be in my car taking a nap." Emi glanced at Cell to find him already staring.

Her cheeks instantly turn crimson. She shuffles to her car quickly opening it to have shut just as fast. Emi's back hits the hood of her hover jet with Cell unceremoniously hopping on top. Her breathing slows for a long second.

"C-cell?" She squeaks.

"I've thought about it and realized an important fact. I am the strongest warrior on this planet! And although you humans have such idiotic and weak tendencies, I will admit there are few who are...exceptional. Exceptional enough to be courted by me, human or not." Cell leans down, their noses grazing each other's ever so slightly. "And you Emi, have grown such an odd cloud of mystery behind you. It has intrigued me enough to allow for this..distraction."

Their lips finally find each other to create the perfect mould. Emi's heart was racing a thousand miles. This was exactly what she wanted, what she **needed**. She wouldn't lie and say it didn't feel exactly right. She was about to sleep with an alien who actively proclaims his will to destroy Earth. Emi tried to focus on being "exceptional". It was such a new word in her vocabulary, to be liked by another being was a new thing itself. And nobody was there to stop her. Not Akuhei. Not her mother; _nobody_. So Emi allowed the feeling of a hand slip down her pants to send her to a **bittersweet ecstasy.**

* * *

 _That definitely just happened. ;)_

 _So I'm pretty sure a good amount of you are pissed at me annnnd I sincerely APOLOGIZE! School has been rough but thank god it ends next freaking WEEK! I've been side tracked enough.. Now if you follow or have favorited me you probably seen my "Cell Appreciation Week" Oneshot book. Obviously I had to discontinue it because my power went out right as I was downloading chapters off of my desktop to a different device. I have no clue what happened, just that all of the chapters were lost. Including a few for OTWT ( aw man :( ) and a few for Yogen.. I was very discouraged and felt so stressed that I put everything on HOLD just to work on the oneshots. It ended up a huge mess so I scraped everything.. Now that I am back, I've rewritten a few chapters and actually went back to edit the old ones to accommodate for some.. **new** features. _

_With that now out of the way! It seems Emi's sinister plan is just beginning.. It all starts with fun and games..but all shall end up in flames. Also.. yay Future Trunks! (He'll be back soon ;))) ) I love each and every reader,, thanks so much for the 5K reads!_

 _much love,,_


	10. Seven

_I don't own DBZ, or anything in the DBZ universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh!_ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 ** _decisions_**

 ** _A little bit of green, just to lay my head to sleep._**

 ** _We've let each other go, but my mind's still in the beat._**

 ** _Can't seem to get you..out of my mind._**

 ** _Can't seem to remember..what it's like to feel fine._**

 _May 20th, year 767_

 _I only have around six more days until the "Cell Games". That gives me plenty of time to get Cell wrapped around my finger, and crush him how he crushed me that night. How dare he try to belittle me like Akuhei? How dare he try to_ disrespect _me?_ ** _H̶o̶w̶ ̶d̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶b̶a̶s̶t̶a̶r̶d̶ ̶A̶k̶i̶h̶i̶t̶o̶?̶ ̶_**

 _Everything I did for those two..they took for granted. I loved them unconditionally despite the treatment I received. They both become like_ ** _A̶k̶u̶h̶e̶i̶_** him _in the end. All I ever asked for was love and appreciation but did it ever come my way? No._ ** _b̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶!̶_**

 _Doctor Reiichi said I have to let things like that go. All this pent up rage only further ruins future relations with other people. But damn did it feel good for having it. Mayumi never wanted to know my past, I didn't blame her. I probably would've lied anyway. Had she known what I did to Akihito we wouldn't be friends. I needed May. Everyday after working with that bastard I wanted to do something other than drink my own body weight. She balanced me out. She helped me focus on happiness.._

 _And now she's **gone**. My balance is gone and I can practically feel a darkness pulling at me. _**_I̶ ̶w̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶C̶e̶l̶l̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶a̶t̶t̶i̶t̶u̶d̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶a̶l̶a̶n̶c̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶e̶._**

 _Last night was probably the best night of my life. As much as I wanted to continue, Cell only touched me until I couldn't comprehend what Japanese was anymore. I never could fully understand what true human contact felt like. My first time was more of a business "negotiation". It was also the first time I fell in love.. It wasn't anything like Haru, a worthless crush. No, it was true love. But of course.. Akuhei **always** ruined my happiness. Doctor Reiichi told me to let that go as well. How was I to let my happiness go every single waking moment of my life?_

 _This journal entry is getting too long._ ** _A̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶r̶i̶f̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶C̶e̶l̶l̶._**

 _Emi_

"Tell me this is your version of a joke." I groan.

Cell ponders for a sec. "It is not. I am quite serious."

" _ **CELL**_!"

Yesterday we made a deal that if I won our second staring contest, he'd teach me how to fly. Now here I was thinking we were starting a lesson when instead he was playing with Chase. "This is so unfair." I scoff. "We had an agreement you prick!"

Cell sent me a bone chilling lour that shut me up quick. I really needed to work on not testing him..

"Even if I were to agree with these terms that would mean I lost. And I did not in fact lose. The agreement also doesn't require me to teach you now. I could teach you how to fly on your death bed, there is no difference."

I watched as Cell pointed a laser and quickly moved it before Chase could catch the red light. In a huff of anger I snatched the laser from his hands, throwing it past the huge oak tree across the way. My backyard wasn't small but it also wasn't large. The oak tree had been here since I moved in. Fence enclosed the house, the used-to-be white sturdy wood was now brown and busted up. May and I planned on replacing it when a certain android showed up.. The grass was green with dandelion weeds growing in a few spots. May's flower bed sat near the edge of the right fence line. My small canopy area sat on the left.

All in all, it was a great backyard. It would take my hands and toes to count the times I'd spent out here. It was a calming place for me to do whatever I wanted. That must also include pissing Cell off.

"For god's sake, you act just like a child. Why do you wish to fly so bad hm?" Cell retorts with a frown.

"..because there's no food and I'm hungry." I grumble with a blushing pout.

Cell immediately deadpans. Clearly he wanted to ask if I was being serious in that moment. "Your cupboards are stocked with enough food to last you for over a fortnight. Why again do you need food..?"

My blush reddens. "I-I..well Chase needs food! You rather leave him hungry?"

The yellow eyed cat meows gently whilst rubbing at his face. Cell glanced at Chase and back at me.

"If you're looking for permission to go, you have it. Now leave me of your wretched pestering!"

"I'm _looking_ for **_flight lessons_**!"

"Don't you humans have other means of transportation? Why not utilize your vehicles and stop _bugging_ me?" Cell's voice turns to ice.

I would've left immediately but the term "bugging" applied more to him than me. The smile on my face formed quickly. I walk back towards my house, my smile growing even bigger along the way.

"Well..I'll stop being such a _buzz_ kill and let you play with Chase.."

Cell doesn't respond. It took a moment but I could hear him practically screaming my name outside.

* * *

I wasn't ready to leave for a good hour. Partly because woman always take long to get dressed, and for my frequent breaks to take a drink. I sat outside smoking my last cigarette. My neighborhood was clearly ransacked, which explained why my house looked the way it did. The damage was horrible. Windows busted, doors kicked down, and household debris scattered all over the place. It soothed me a bit to see all of this.. **destruction**. I slowly inhaled the disgustingly sweet toxins savoring every puff as if it were my very last. At least that's how it felt.. I wouldn't have another cigarette for a good two hours.

"All of that complaining and here you are slowly killing yourself.." I heard Cell mumble behind me.

"I'm about to go into a city full of collapsing buildings. I think I deserve a smoke or two." I retort back. I was a bit irritated because my cigarette was reaching its end. "If it makes you feel better, I'm leaving now!"

Cell stopped me in my tracks. His big arms wrap around me quickly before I realized that this was his definition of a hug. He was definitely warmer than I expected. I was surprised his back wasn't hurting from the uncomfortable angle he had to bend at just to hug me. It had been awhile since I've had a hug. Especially one of this magnitude. My ear rests up against Cell's chest. That's when I noticed something.

"Y-your heart. It's not beating!"

"I'd have to be dead for my heart not to be beating my dear." He lightly corrects.

I force myself out of the hug to stare at his mostly empty chest. Cell being an asshole, crosses his arms.

"Hey! I'm trying to figure out where your heart is." I snap.

"Maybe I don't have one. Not every being has a heart Emi."

I gave him a small smile. "Everybody has a heart Cell..good or bad."

He rolls his eyes telling me to stop being so dramatic. He grabs my hand, placing it over his right breastplate.

"I don't-" Cell quickly shushed me. After a silent filled moment I could feel thumping under my palm. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal but then again, Cell wasn't exactly normal.

"W-wow.." I mumble to myself.

"You continue to amaze me. As if you've never felt a heart beating in one's chest before."

I finally move my hand. I wouldn't say it but I wanted to continue listening to his heartbeat. Cell said I amazed him and yet his heart was on the right side of his chest! It was like his body was completely created backwards or something. To save myself daylight I decided to wrap the conversation up ending it by kissing Cell's cheek goodbye.

"I'll be back, I promise! Feed Chase and don't go through my shit!" I shout out of the moving vehicle.

Cell doesn't even wave. After all that commotion he made you'd think he had a nerve to say something. The ride to town wasn't as smooth as I hoped it'd be. Barely two days go by and Beach Bay was worse than before. Buildings smoked as if the fires inside were just put out, the streets were no longer crowded of abandoned cars; bare of all life except for me on the road. I take a deep breath. _Just go to the grocery store and back home._ I internally chant. The damage could've been way worse..

"A building nearly _fell_ on me! What the hell am I talking about."

I angrily turn the corner. The destruction around was starting to get to me. Especially if May was out here, in **this** very destruction. I close my eyes for a split second to get the thought out my head. When I opened them, a man stood in front of my speeding car. It was already too late for me to hit the breaks. The thud of his body elicits a scream of pure terror from me. I was quick to get out the car and check on him. He seemed to be fine despite the cut on his head and the dirt on his clothes.

"Hey! Don't you dare die on me, you're gonna be alright." I said, picking up his head.

His body slumps into mine. I couldn't tell if he was breathing but the sight of his chest moving up and down confirmed he was at least still alive. I curse at myself. I really needed to stop taking my eyes off the road.. I tap the man's face. "H-hey..can you hear me? If you can, I need you to get up okay? You might have a concussion or-" My sentence falls short.

The man I seemed to have hit was **smiling**. His smiles turns into a laugh. He opens his eyes mumbling; "It always works."

I scream with terror quickly backing away from the crazy guy. That is until my back hit something. The scent of expensive cologne wafts around me. I slowly crane my head up towards the new mysterious man. He raises an eyebrow to which I kindly let out yet another scream.

"Jesus, shut the fuck up!" The man who I "hit" shouts.

"Listen..I don't want any trouble. I just came to the city for some food for me and my cat. Okay? I was never here.."

Both males glance at each other. "Whaddya think Kashi? Leave the broad or take her with us?" The other man said to "Kashi", the one I "hit".

"Honestly, she looks so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.."

They both have a conversation, completely forgetting I was here. I slowly back up until my rear hits the car. I creep towards the door keeping my eye on both of the strange men. Just as my hand rests on the door handle, the click of a gun stops me in my tracks. Without even looking, Kashi speaks.

"If you move another fucking millimeter I'll make sure that pretty little face of yours has a _bullet in it_!"

"Why not just break her knees? I haven't been able to use this bat in a while." My eyes widen at the sight of my prized baseball bat in that dirty bastard's hands. The smooth silver and purple paint, now chipped and worn out elicts immediate anger from inside me.

"W-where did you get that from?" I mutter, daring to even take a step towards the men.

"What's it to you?" The one holding my bat retorts.

 _Not only did they steal my bat, they were in my **house**. They stole other belongings of **mine**. They even dared to touch my fucking **liquor**..!_

"That's my _bat_ that's what's to me! You fuckers were in my house?! What else did you fucking steal?!" A gun is shot which ultimately silenced me. Kashi takes three strides over to me, grabbing a fist full of hair he brought me in close.

"You'd think one of the rich Kurosawa sluts would know what respect is.." He grits. "Seems we'll just have to teach it to you."

A throbbing pain aches in my temple. My head was slammed into the hood of my car repeatedly until I couldn't stand any longer. Blood poured from an open wound on my forehead. My attempt to get up was met with a sickening kick to the gut. I could see fuzzy silhouettes surrounding me. They were talking but I couldn't hear a thing besides constant ringing. My heart pounded in my chest. I expected more pain but none ever came. I felt myself being scooped into strong arms. _That hair color.._ The same boy who rescued me before had done it, yet again.

••••

I shot out of the comfortable foreign sheets.

I look around the spacious bedroom wondering how the hell I got here. I could hear muffled conversation of someone at the door. I quickly get under the covers, making sure it seemed as though I were asleep. A brief memory of the crazy thugs attacking me came to mind. My only thought was that I was being held prisoner, wherever I was. The door creaks open. Heavy feet shuffle to the edge of the bed. My body dips, my legs are pressed up against someone's back. My eyes remain closed in the tense silence. My heart was pounding. There was only one way in the room currently so maybe I would be able to take him down. I was a pretty capable girl..

His calloused hand caressed my face. I decided enough was enough. I kick and punch with all my might. Their attempt to hold me down was futile, especially after I sunk my teeth into their hand.

"Emi? EMI! Calm down, it's ME!" I knew I heard that voice from before!

I stop my relentless attack to stare at Trunks. I was quite astonished to have seen him of all people right now.

"I..I am _so_ sorry." I begin. He holds his hand up.

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure you didn't know where you were, I'm sorry for scaring you."

I sigh heavily. "Where the hell am I? And..what happened with those guys?"

Trunks' eyes darken a shade. He seemed..angry? "Well uh..just know they won't be a problem. **Ever** again. What they did to you.. I mean it was horrible!"

"So how in the hell do I look and feel... _fine_." My head was bashed into steel. A rib or two probably broken, I should've had a concussion, major bruises and cuts all over. Hell, maybe even dead!

"Look..it would take a long while to explain that part. Just know you're safe and better looking than before. I-I mean.." His face turns a shade of crimson. "..not that you _didn't_ look good before..I just..your face.."

I raise an eyebrow at his attempt to correct himself.

"You hungry? My mom just finished with dinner and I'd rather not keep her waiting haha.." Trunks leads me downstairs to the smell of food wafting in the air. My stomach growls ravishingly. Eating sounded like a great idea. We walk into the living room passing by a guy with a huge scar on his face talking to a floating cat. It didn't even faze me at this point..

The bustling people in the dining room stop all conversations when I walked into the room. My gaze shifts down to the floor from all their stares. I recognize a few, there was Goku, the green guy, and Gohan.

"Emi!" The blonde boy jumps into my arms.

I giggle, rubbing his head affectionately. A short bald man with six dots on his forehead nudged Gohan, failing to whisper; "Hey so uh..who's your friend here?"

"Her name is _Emi_." Trunks interjects. "She's uh..a friend."

"Do you think this is really the time to be making _friends_ Trunks." Another short flame-haired man asks. His intimidating presence took up for his short height. His eyes were a piercing black, his arms folded with a scowl set in place. For a second he also reminded me of Cell. My staring must've lasted too long because his eyes shift to my own. He looks me up and down before scoffing.

"Vegeta, let Trunks be. I think it's great he brought a girl home!" A blue-haired woman around my age brings me in for a hug. When she pulls away she smiles brightly in my face. I recognized her instantly.

"Bulma Briefs." I say with a smirk.

"And you must be the Kurosawa's estranged daughter. Nice to finally meet you, although, it's under pretty crappy terms."

We both giggle at her joke. I didn't know why but she almost reminded me of May..

"Bulmaaaaa~!" Goku starts to whine. "Finish talking with..uh..-"

" _Emi_." I hiss.

"-Emi! Later pretty please."

Bulma sighs with irritation. She turns to me, gesturing to the kitchen door. "Wanna help me finish cooking?"

"Oh my. The very rich Princess Briefs cooks! Now this I gotta see." A tug on my arm stops me from following Bulma. I look up at Trunks with questioning eyes.

"Can you..let go please?" I ask.

He blinks slowly. "Yeah! I'm sorry I just uh..um why don't I just let you go now?"

He slowly does so. Just as I disappeared into the kitchen, I caught the start of laughter from the short bald man.

"Shut it Krillin!"

Dinner with Trunks' friends gave me bit of new insight. For starters, Vegeta was the very _Vegeta_ who brought Cell to his perfect form. How big of a jackass can you be? Trunks was from the future where "androids" decimated the planet. Bulma was his mother in that same future. Not only did she have a son nobody knew about, the father was _also_ Vegeta! How could anybody date such an asshole person? He seemed just as arrogant as Cell, maybe even more. But in the end I suppose that made us very much alike. Being attracted to two sons-of-bitches..

The Doragon Chīmu is what they called themselves.

I was the only one who flat out laughed at the silly name but it turned out they were quite serious. Goku claimed him and Bulma created the team a long time ago. The fact that Bulma knew the idiot for a long time surprised me all together.

It didn't take long for us-especially Goku and Vegeta- to finish our meals. I caught a glimpse of the time and noticed it was late. Cell had to definitely be worried at this point.

"It was so nice meeting you Emi." Bulma says with a smile. "Hopefully after this Cell fiasco dies down we'll get to actually hang out sometime."

"Do you..do you think we can win?" I ask. Cell's power seemed infinite. Having some weird fanclub group stand up to him seemed quite idiotic.

"Of course silly!" She laughs. "Goku never gives up. He'strong and always pushes past his limits. Just remember that the bad guys never win."

 _Clearly you've never met Akuhei._

"Of course they don't.." I chortle with a fake smile.

Bulma gasps quickly reaching into her pocket. She pulls out three blue colored capsules. "Oh yeah! Trunks told me you were out grocery shopping. I have enough food as it is..take it."

As much as I wanted to decline, who was I to say no to free food? " Dōmo Arigatō.."

Just as my conversation with Bulma wraps up, Trunks apppears asking if I was ready to go. I was willing to accept food from the Briefs, but a ride home was a bit much.

"I won't take no as an answer. I have to be sure you got home safe." He says with stern tone.

"Fine. Drive me home!" I sigh exasperatedly.

Trunks chuckles for a moment. A glint of some mysterious emotion shone in his eyes. Mischief?

"Who said we were driving?" He pulled me close, taking off into the air towards my home.

Being Trunks' passenger was quite different from Cell's. I had enough time to take in the gorgeous view of the twinkling stars in the dark night sky. Now that I noticed, Trunks was so different from any guy I had ever known. He was sweet, kind, and gentle as if the bad shit happening in the world didn't effect him at all! He must've noticed my staring because his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. I look away still taking as many chances as I could to glance back at the lavender-haired boy.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving my life. Again." I mutter over the cool winds.

"It's nothing, really. I'd always help a good friend out."

I raise an eyebrow. "You consider us friends?" His sweet and resolved nature seemed to be more naive.

Trunks glanced at me. He lightly shrugs and said "It sounds a bit..childish but I can feel a bond starting to grow between us-"

I quickly interrupt to shout that my house was right in the neighborhood below us. Trunks lands in my backyard that I just described. I dust myself off, thanking him one last time. I assumed nothing else needed to be said between us. In the midst of my goodbye Trunks managed to slip a purple capsule into my hand.

"What's this?" I ask, examining the purple pill shaped device.

"Open it."

I shrug, clicking the button. The smoke clears to reveal my prized baseball bat in its original condition. She may have even looked shinier!

"H-how..?" I gasp. "How did you get her back?" I trace my finger over the elegant paint job.

"I was in the middle of stopping those guys from attacking you when you kept muttering about a bat. That was the only one around at the time so I assumed it was yours.." Trunks reached into his back pocket.

"Oh yeah, this is your car." He hands me another different colored capsule.

Tears swell in my eyes as I held my beautiful bat. Nothing compared to the love I had for it. (Besides maybe Chase) It represented everything I longed for. **Hope.** _Happiness._ **_Freedom._** I chuckle quickly wiping at my face.

"Wow I could just.. _kiss_ you right now!" I laugh in utter joy.

Trunks blushed wildly. For once, I was willing to forget a few things I had done and planned to do these past few days. I place the bat down with a shy smile. "Maybe I'll do just that."

I took Trunks' lips by surprise. A small peck wouldn't hurt anybody. My hands gripped at his hair, his lips moved against mine with a sense of urgency. As much as we both **wanted to** , it was time we called it a night. I was the first to pull away. My hands rested on his chest. My cheeks burned and I had no idea why. Trunks laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I told you we had some type of bond growing.. I want to get to know you more. Is that okay?" He asks.

I look up into his beautiful eyes. Once again I forget everything of these past few days. "Y-yeah..sure."

With a final peck on the lips Trunks jumped into the sky and headed back home. I practically skipped back into my house. Chase welcomes me at the door. "Hey buddy! Guess who just got a kiss! Me! That's who!" I quickly unpack the free groceries I was given. Bulma even gave me cat food for Chase. I do a few twirls before pouring some kibble into his bowl. I felt as though I were on cloud nine.

 _These school girl tendencies have got to stop.._

I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of my living room. Boxes of VHS labeled tapes sat on the couch. My old VHS player was still hooked up, the tv screen static. I nearly trip over a huge file of papers. I pick up a folder instantly dropping it like it was fire. "No..no. no. _no_!" Everything I was willing to forget came back. My plan for Cell was now ruined. He had seen everything. He now _knew_ everything.

"Oh FUCK!" I scream.

The tv static cuts to a younger me sitting in a lavish room. The walls were of a jade green nearly masking the plant life on the wall. A glass coffee table sat between me and Dr. Reiichi with a cup of hot cocoa near me. I could still smell the chocolatey cinnamon matcha as if I were in that same room. I also felt the same anger from that exact day.

 _"Why are you angry Emi?"_ Dr. Reiichi asks.

 _"I don't want to TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!"_ I shout.

 _"Talk about what? How you pushed Akihito from the second story?"_

At this point my younger self bursted into tears. _"Stop please stop..!"_ She cries. She covers her ears to stop hearing the truth, the truth of what **_I_** really did..

But nothing could stop it.

 _"He had a rope around his throat. He wanted to die..but then he changed his mind. But you took that opportunity to finally reclaim your parents love, right Emi?!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_ I scream in sync with my younger self. "It wasn't my fault. He was just like him. I couldn't let him become like him..so he _had to go._ I didn't mean to push him..but thinking of another Akuhei waltzing around, acting as if me breathing was a sin wasn't **_fair_**! I _deserve happiness_! I deserve _their **love**_.." Our monologue ends with the click of the Dr. Reiichi's pen and her simple response:

 _"I'm glad you decided to be honest."_

I remembered every word, as if I were back in that stupid room talking to the doctor again. My own tears started to flow. I told him not to go through my stuff! And he did anyway! I grabbed my bat. Just as the video was about to replay, I smash the tv. With a scream I smash all of the tapes.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! **_FUCK YOU_**!" I shout.

I ran outside with the documents and records of all my visits. I started the biggest bonfire ever in my life. I threw the papers in, watching as they burned to unforgivable ash. Prescriptions. Notes. Personal data on my behavior. Years of it up in flames. Just for the sake of doing so, I threw all of my recorded visits in the fire as well. Now nobody _else_ would know..

I walk back inside calmer than before. My body practically sinks into the couch, hoping to just disappear along with the rest of me. Chase jumps into my lap nuzzling against my chest with a loud purr. I pet him slow and slovenly, my mind still in a haze with dark thoughts. **_Now what do I do?_**

* * *

 _ **I told you Trunks would be back.. Look at him trying to steal Cell's waifu ;-;**_

 _Hellloooo my lovely readers! You don't even have to say it. Goku was the best part of this chapter.. I find it hilarious he can't remember Emi's name. If you remember reading the first "version" of this book, you may have noticed a few similarities between a chapter or two. Don't worry, I'm not copying per say. Just re-using some scenes for my own benefit._

 _Fair warning for next chapter; it gets_ **dark** _quickly. Everyone is most definitely entitled to their own comfort and can skip majority of the chapter if they please. Emi unfortunately is heading towards some rough times.._

 _but to end this A/N on a happier note; I'm working on a new book!_

 _much love,,_


End file.
